The Insidious Love Seat
by AMessofPickles
Summary: There was a red velvet love seat located in the Burrow that told the future for any couple that sat on it. If the couple was suited for each other, the love seat started to shrink so that the pair was nearly sitting on top of each other—until they kissed.
1. Prologue:

**Disclaimer for this _entire_ story: I do not own Harry Potter in any way. Nor do I make a profit out of this story in any way. **

There were many interesting pieces of furniture in the Burrow. There was a large grandfather clocked that indicated the status of the nine Weasley children—rather than told the time—and there was a large fireplace, big enough to fit the whole family, that was connected to the Floo Network.

But, by far the scariest piece of furniture was located in the large living room.

It was a red velvet love seat.

Most people would pass by the comfy couch without giving it a second glance. The love seat did not stand out and, like most of the other possessions in the Burrow, it was old and worn out. It did not seem remotely out of the ordinary.

But it was dangerous, and smart single people avoided the sofa like the plague.

Because every couple that sat down was shown their fate.

If the couple was suited for each other, the love seat started to shrink so that the pair was nearly sitting on top of each other—until they kissed.

If the couple was doomed to break up, the love seat immediately tossed the pair to the floor.

The love seat had paired and broken up people quicker than any meddlesome friend, including the Weasley twins. It was brilliantly treacherous.

But it had a long history also.

The frayed love seat happened to be one of the only remaining pieces of furniture that was left unharmed in Lily and James Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. The only evidence that the couch was ever there, were a few scorch marks that lined the armrests.

Additionally, if one were to flip the couch upside down, one could see a list of couples' names that were carved into the wood.

But only the couples that stayed together...


	2. Lily&James: The Party

**A/N: Hello HP fans! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to Official Scroll Keeper, and Rionabelle for your support. You ladies are awesome, especially when it came to publishing this story! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LilyJames: The Party**

"This is his house?" croaked Lily Evans incredulously. The house was old and large. Ivy climbed up the sides and a large veranda wrapped around the front of the house. A tall gate ran around the perimeter, and from the amount of windows Lily could tell there were many rooms. Lily knew that the Potters came from old money, but she didn't realize that James lived in such luxury.

_No wonder he's so arrogant _thought Lily.

But even she knew that it was a dying insult. James Potter had gotten less arrogant and had become kinder all for a girl that was standing at his doorstep.

Inside, James was talking to Remus about the upcoming year when Sirius came bounding down the stairs.

"James! James! James!" Sirius yelled, bursting into the rambunctious party. People turned to stare at him, and Sirius cleared his throat—trying not to make _too_ much of a scene—as he sauntered over to James.

"James, Lily is here," whispered Sirius, grabbing a goblet of firewhiskey.

James' immediately turned to Sirius—his hand jumping to his hair—"Merlin, outside?"

Sirius nodded vigorously. "You remember the plan right?"

James just nodded once, and grabbed another firewhiskey. He downed the contents like a tequila shot, and made his way to the foyer.

When he was out of earshot, Remus turned to Sirius with a disapproving glare, "What plan?"

The two girls walked up the stairs and knocked on the door using the owl shaped knocker.

"Yes, it's huge isn't it?" replied Alice Prewett, looking appreciatively at the large manor.

"Remind me again why I let you drag me here," complained Lily, as she fussed with the hem of her floral tank top. It was a hot August day, and James was having his annual end-of-summer party. She dearly wished that she had put her coppery locks into a ponytail instead of leaving it down.

"Because you need to get out of your house—away from Petunia and her whale of a fiancée—" Lily snorted, "and also, you're my wing girl. Frank is going to be here, and you wouldn't leave me unaccompanied, would you?" finished Alice while batting her eyes innocently.

Lily grumbled annoyed, and was about to reply cuttingly when the door swung open revealing a nervous-looking James Potter. He ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"Hello, ladies, welcome," he greeted, with a wide gesture with his arms. The girls followed him into the foyer, where they were greeted with a small house elf. He took the coats from the two girls, and scurried away after bowing deeply to James.

Lily was clearly shocked by the serving elf.

"You two look beautiful, by the way," said James, but his eyes lingered on Lily and her bare legs that were accentuated with a denim skirt. Lily noticed this also, and was about to retort when Alice jabbed her in the stomach.

"Thank you...Pot- James," acknowledged Lily with a curt nod and forced smile. She was going to be nice for Alice's sake.

James, however, took this as a good sign, and led them to the living room where the party was happening.

Groups of people stood talking to one another, and loud music blared from the ceiling. The lights were dimmed and people swayed a little drunkenly to the beat. Lily quickly scanned the room for another familiar friend. She found no one much to her dismay. Well except for a few troublemakers...

"Lily!" bellowed a familiar face. Sirius Black crushed her into an enormous bear hug that she returned happily.

"Hullo Sirius," she replied, smiling at his liveliness.

She moved onto Remus, and gave him a big hug also. Alice slipped away quietly during the reunion and found Frank by the food and drinks.

"Where's Peter?" asked Lily, glancing around for the missing Marauder.

"He's on a vacation with his family," replied Sirius, waving his hand around—dismissing the topic. The three continued to chat idly, until James joined up with them.

"Prongs! Did you find more firewhiskey?" blurted Sirius excitedly.

James laughed, "Yes I did. It's over there by the food."

"Great!" exclaimed Sirius, "Moony! C'mon." Sirius proceeded to drag Remus away, giving him just enough time to smile apologetically to Lily.

Lily chuckled at Sirius' childish excitement, and turned to James.

"You've got quite a party here," commented Lily, gesturing to the loud music and cliques of people.

"Yes...but it's a little too loud and stuffy in here...let's go to another room," decided James putting his plan into action. He pulled Lily along with him, navigating through the groups of people.

She was about to object, but it _was_ getting uncomfortable with the masses of people. On her way out of the room, she caught Alice's eyes. Alice gave her a knowing smirk, but Lily couldn't respond since James tugged her forward.

James led her into a relatively small room that contained a few couches that surrounded a large fireplace. One sofa stood out the most.

It was a ruby velvet love seat that was nearest the fireplace.

James pulled her down onto the comfy love seat, with a curious expression on his face. Almost as if he was...scared.

He eased onto the cushions carefully, and he immediately relaxed when Lily sat down next to him. The love seat was so snug that one would immediately sink into its velvet pillows. It was great for cuddling.

Too bad they weren't a couple.

"Could I tell you a story?" asked James, who was trying not to eye Lily's bare legs that were folded beneath her.

"Erm, I suppose," responded Lily unsurely. She tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear.

James then launched into this bizarre story of 'Aphrodite's Sofa.' Lily laughed freely when James finished his quick story.

"So you're saying, the sofa forced people to kiss each other because it knew who would be together?"

James nodded seriously.

Lily lapsed into renewed giggles, "That's completely mental."

James nodded in agreement. "You know what's even weirder? We're sitting on the same sofa," he whispered.

Lily laughed, but she faltered when she saw James' serious expression. "Wait...you're serious?"

James nodded, and then all of a sudden—as if it was waiting for James to finish—the armrest shoved Lily into James. She gave a squeak of surprise, and tried to get up, but it was like there was a permanent sticking charm on her butt and the cushion.

And then the love seat started to constrict, compelling Lily to squish painfully into James' chest—who looked like Christmas had just came early. His glee made Lily angry, but she could do nothing about it as the sofa squeezed together.

And suddenly she felt a big calloused hand caressing her cheek. Lily looked up into the hazel eyes of James Potter.

She could clearly see them through his glasses, and they looked bottomless—like she could swim in the deep abyss of the brown and green colors. He had long dark eyelashes that blinked slowly—taking her in—memorizing her.

"You know how the story goes," whispered James. And then he started to lean in, and the love seat pushed her further to close the small gap between them.

And suddenly, his rough lips were on hers.

She pulled back, but James just followed her mouth. And when Lily opened her mouth to protest, he took it as an invitation to slip his tongue in between her lips. She tried again to say no, but instead it came out as a soft moan. Or maybe it really was a moan—hell, even she didn't know in her confused stupor. All she knew was that the kiss made her toes curl and heart race. The sensation was not altogether unpleasant.

Then—completely betraying herself—Lily's hand tangled into James' shaggy black locks. Finally they both pulled away, breathing heavily, their breaths warm on each others face's.

Lily sat their stunned—what was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to react, when all she wanted to do was fist her hands in his shirt and kiss him again?

"Lily? Will you go out to dinner with me, today?" asked James casually. But being in such close proximity, she could hear the sincere longing behind his tone.

And then—for the second time that day—Lily betrayed her feelings, "That sounds do-able."

James face broke out into the widest grin that she had ever seen. He had never looked so happy, and Lily felt her heartstrings tug when she realized that she had _caused_ that smile.

And suddenly, going out on a date with James Potter seemed better than going out on a date with the Giant Squid.

The pair relaxed on the love seat while they fell into a comfortable silence.

Little did they know that their names were now carved into the bottom of the love seat...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed that! More to come soon! :D Please, please, please review! Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it!**


	3. Molly&Arthur: The Visitor

**Molly/Arthur: The Visitor  
><strong>

Molly and Arthur Weasley didn't have much, but they did have their love. Despite their decreasing finances they could depend on each other for love and support.

No matter what happened at work Arthur could always depend on Molly when he came home. They had warm food on the table, a roof over their heads, and each other. And really, that's all they needed.

Their love was simple, but very abundant.

They had just finished building their new house and they were searching for cheap furniture. It was after one particularly horrid November day when they acquired the enchanted love seat.

"Hello Mollywobbles," greeted Arthur when he came into the Burrow. He kissed Molly tenderly on the forehead and then on her slightly swollen belly—they were expecting their (hopefully) last child. Molly quickly gave him cup of tea as he sank into a rickety chair by the shabby dining table. The other kids were all asleep.

It was the third day in a row that he had come home late. But with the Potters' death that happened in October, it was no surprise that the Ministry was a mess. Plus, Arthur had started to work there recently. He needed to show his dedication to his job now, more than ever.

"How was work, Arthur?" Molly asked, her eyes straying to the dark circles under his sleepy blue eyes.

Arthur glanced up, and smiled reassuringly at his wife, "It was fine—just a little hectic with all the news of You-Know-Who's death..."

"Still?" she asked with a shake of her head. It was nearly a month since that fateful day.

Arthur nodded in response as Molly stood up to massage his sore back.

But suddenly a knock came at the door and their conversation stopped.

Molly hurried towards the door and opened it revealing a very old wizard with a long white beard that reached a couple of inches above his bellybutton. Half moon spectacles framed his bright blue eyes. The wizard wore deep purple robes and a cheerful smile as he stepped inside the Burrow.

Molly stepped away from the wizard blushing like a school girl.

"Dumbledore! What on earth are you doing here?" Molly blurted impolitely. But you couldn't blame her—the last time she saw him was at her brothers' funeral.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley," greeted Dumbledore. "I have something for you." he stood aside and levitated a plush red love seat into the house.  
>Molly looked confused at the sofa. "What's this?"<p>

"It's a favor. I was wondering if you could keep this in your home until it needs to go to its proper owner. I'm sure you can find a place for it in your new house."  
>Molly was speechless and many questions flew through her confused head.<p>

"Of course Dumbledore. Please come in. Would you like some tea and biscuits?" responded Molly a little flustered. She left to get the food, leaving Arthur to talk to Dumbledore.

He beamed and stepped inside the burrow, taking off his tall purple hat. His wand was still held aloft and he placed the love seat in the living room—close to the fireplace, but still inconspicuous.

"Hello there, Dumbledore," Arthur greeted, shaking hands with the aged wizard. "What brings you here?"

"Just delivering this couch," Dumbledore replied gesturing to the velvet sofa. "Actually it's a very curious couch, indeed. You see it shows the fate of each couple that sits on it. If the couple is suited for each other, then the pair is forced to kiss, and if they aren't meant to be, then they're tossed to the floor. Quite an ingenious piece of magic."

"Where did you find it?" questioned Arthur who was now sitting on the crimson love seat.

"Actually I rescued it from Lily and James Potter's house the night of the murder. The couch is to be returned to Harry Potter when it will be of use to him, but I thought the couch should be in a place where it would be appreciated—rather than in a dusty Gringott's vault."

"Harry Potter?" replied Arthur dumbly, staring at Dumbledore with wide eyes.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, who was now examining a wedding picture of Arthur and Molly. Molly bustled in, holding a tray of snacks and tea. She offered some to Dumbledore who began explaining where the couch came from again.

"Well, why do you want us to have it?" Molly asked curiously, staring at the couch like it was a bomb.

"Because I could think of no other place to have it. I'm sure it will be loved in this house," Dumbledore answered thoughtfully.

Suddenly he pulled out a golden watch from his pocket that had twelve hands and little planets that moved around the edge. "I best be off now," announced Dumbledore, pocketing the odd watch. "It was nice to see you again, and I'm sure we will see each other soon enough. Good bye."

And with that Albus Dumbledore walked out of the Burrow and apparated when he was a few feet from the house.

Arthur and Molly stared after Dumbledore—not quite sure what had happened.

"So I guess we're keeping the couch," Arthur confirmed, turning back to gaze at the velvet love seat.

"Yes, it seems so," Molly replied, sitting gingerly on the couch. When it didn't do anything she laid back into the soft cushions. Arthur also sat on the couch—wondering if they would be tossed to the floor.

But he was wrong.

The love seat slowly started to constrict, squeezing the couple into one another.

"Molly the couch is shrinking!" Arthur exclaimed happily. Molly however was confused—she wasn't in the room when Dumbledore explained the love seat's power.

"What are you talking about, Arthur?"

But Mr. Weasley just whispered, "I love you." And then he kissed her tenderly on the lips. It was a slow, simple kiss that described so much of what he couldn't say in words.

They pulled away, and the love seat was back to normal. The couple laid back comfortably and Arthur explained the couch's power to Molly.

"Well, it's certainly a unique piece of furniture," noted Molly, carefully easing out of the comfy love seat.

"Yes...it is..." Arthur replied distractedly. He was on his hands and knees inspecting every corner of the sofa. Suddenly he exclaimed excitedly, "Molly! Come here!"

He quickly flipped over the couch, exposing the wooden underside. But instead of being completely smooth there were names carved into the wood.

Molly leaned over the aged wood and pointed out some markings.

"Arthur...it says Lily and James here."

"And it says Frank and Alice here...you don't think it means _the_ Longbottom's, do you?"

"I'm sure it does," responded Molly searching for more familiar names. "They were good friend's with the Potter's. They could've easily sat on this couch..."

"Molly...our names are here also," whispered Arthur pointing to the end of the small list of names.

Molly leaned in a gazed at the carving of _Molly + Arthur_ curiously, but then she pulled back and smiled widely. Molly's scattered thoughts were confirmed; they were going to last. Her whole face seemed to light up with happiness.

She turned to Arthur and kissed him on the cheek murmuring, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the bad ending :/. BTW this _will_ be a collection of one-shots about different HP couples. But it will only include couples that JK rowling put together(for example there will be NO Dramione). Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it, and please please continue to do so :). _Big thank you to LOONYLOVEGOODLOVER thanks for reviewing so many of my stories, I really really appreciate it :D. _  
>Oh and I apologize for any grammar and punctuation errors, this was not beta-ed...<br>**


	4. Fleur&Bill: The Incident

**Fleur/ Bill: The Incident**

In future years the love seat stayed in the same spot by the fireplace. It was rarely acknowledged and the Weasley children never sat down on it (they always seemed to be running around).

But Arthur and Molly Weasley had kept their promise to Dumbledore even after his death. They fully intended to return the velvet love seat to Harry—assuming he lived long enough to accept it.

In the mean time, the love seat was being loved and cared for in the Burrow. But it soon became infamous because of a certain incident...

* * *

><p>Fleur Delacour was residing in the Burrow for a short time—getting to know her soon-to-be in-laws. Yet she couldn't help but feel out of place in the lopsided house. There wasn't much to do there except wait patiently for her fiancé, Bill Weasley, to get home.<p>

In fact, she didn't even think that Molly Weasley liked her. But then again, who said mother in laws were easy to deal with?

It seemed that only anyone took notice of her because she was part veela. Maybe, that's why Fleur was marrying Bill. After all, he saw both her stunning perfections and her appalling faults. He could see past the flawless beauty and notice Fleur's true self.

Which is more than anything any man has done for Fleur.

Bill _knew_ her.

He knew that she crinkled her nose when she disliked something. He knew the difference between her polite laugh and hearty laugh. And he knew that she wanted to matter.

Which explains why Fleur entered her name in the Goblet all those years ago. She was _sick_ of being just another pretty face; sick of being associated with those frivolous girls. Fleur had never felt like she belonged with her classmates.

But when her name was called from the Goblet that chose _her_... Fleur had become a symbol of Beauxbatons Accademy. No more was she the girl who was too smart, who had never dated around, and who dressed conservatively.

She had finally _mattered_.

Unfortunately, she came in last place in the Tournament—but that didn't matter to her. She soon felt valuable again, and that was because of a man that really loved her for _her_.

"Bill ees that you?" Fleur called from her place on the burgundy love seat. Fleur almost missed the love seat when she was looking for a chair to sit down on.

"Oh—err, no. It's Charlie," replied Charlie Weasley who stepped into the living room of the Burrow. "Hi Fleur. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Fleur said courteously. She didn't know the second oldest brother very well, but she did know that he and Bill were very close.

Charlie approached the sitting veela, making polite small talk with her. Neither of them noticed Bill come home.

Bill had stayed hidden in the shadows of the kitchen—watching the two people interact. After all, they were two people that he loved the most. Smiling happily, Bill noticed Charlie sit down on the sofa—and that's what wiped the smile off his face.

_What did Charlie think he was doing? _Thought Bill incredulously.

He was sitting on _the_ couch.

Bill voiced his thoughts loudly when he thundered into the living room, looking murderously at his favorite brother.

And that's when the pair was tossed the floor.

Bill caught Fleur around the waist before she hit the ground, but Charlie was a little less fortunate. A purple bruise started to form on his forehead—adding to the scratches, scars, and burn marks on his body.

"What are you doing, sitting on _that _with _my_ fiancé?" Bill repeated angrily at Charlie who was sprawled on the floor.

Rubbing the bruise gingerly, Charlie looked at Bill confused, "Sitting on...?" And then Charlie recognized the love seat that stood innocently behind him, and he immediately recoiled. "Merlin! I didn't mean to sit there with her! I swear Bill!" spluttered Charlie, nervously running a hand through his ginger hair.

He would much rather face a raging Hungarian Horntail then a raging Bill.

"Bill eet ees not 'is fault. Why are you so angry anyway?" asked Fleur a little timidly. She had never seen Bill react like this before—especially not towards one of his brothers'. Bill was usually a very calm and peaceful person.

Bill's red head snapped to Fleur who was wrapped in his arms protectively. Bill's bright blue eyes went back to stare hard at Charlie who was holding his hands up as if to say, "I surrender".

Bill's voice was rough when he addressed Charlie, "Well at least you two got tossed to the floor."

Charlie nodded, and got up. Then he practically sprinted out of the living room.

The trio thought that they were the only people in the room but it was soon discovered later at dinner that Ginny Weasley had witnessed the whole event.

* * *

><p>"Mum, Dad, where did you get that red couch?" asked Ginny curiously during dinnertime.<p>

Molly Weasley looked up, startled—the children never asked about the couch. She exchanged a quick glance with her husband and then turned to her youngest child, "Why do you ask?"

Ginny shrugged, but gave a pointed look to a blushing Charlie and annoyed Bill.

"Boys, what happened?"

"Charlie sat on the couch...with Fleur," reported Bill, looking determinedly at his plate.

"Charlie!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley dismayed, while Mr. Weasley choked on his vegetables. By this time, the other Weasley children had leaned in to listen as well.

"Mum, it was an accident. I didn't mean to...anyways, we were tossed to the floor..." replied Charlie, whose ears were glowing crimson. Only the two eldest brothers were aware of the couch's powers.

Mrs. Weasley turned to stare at Bill and Fleur, who were sitting in very close proximity. Something seemed to light up in her eyes when she addressed the couple, "Have you two sat on it?"

"No," said Bill slowly, glancing up to stare at his mother curiously.

"Well then, go sit on it. I mean, you should do it before the wedding anyways," announced Molly who stood up.

Bill looked surprised and slightly annoyed, but nonetheless he took his fiancé's hand and dragged her to the love seat.

"Bill, why are we—?" Fleur asked perplexed. But Bill wasn't listening; he just took her to the couch with a determined look on his face. Similar to the expression he wore when he was about to break a tough curse.

He stared at his mother fixatedly, as he sank into the love seat with Fleur. The other Weasley children tagged along behind Molly, watching the pair oddly.

At first, the love seat didn't do anything except let them sink into the lush cushion. But gradually it started to shrink, squishing the pair into one another.

Fleur let out a yelp of surprise when she noticed the love seat contract, but it was cut short by Bill's lips on hers.

Fleur thought she heard several disgusted sounds and comments, but her focus was on Bill and how his lips moved sensuously against hers. Everything disappeared, and she reveled in the fact that after a year of dating, he could still make her feel giddy—like she had a couple glasses of firewhiskey.

Bill gently pulled away, with a small smile, and turned to smirk triumphantly at Mrs. Weasley, who looked away with a small cluck of her tongue. Molly quickly exited the living room—her children trailing behind her, and Bill leaned back into the love seat, pulling Fleur close to his toned chest.

"Bill? What was that about?" asked Fleur curiously, curling up into his warm side. Bill cleared his throat, and fingered her golden locks as he began to explain the story of the love seat.

What he didn't know was that Charlie was doing the exact same thing to the other 5 Weasley children.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, so I hoped you like that chapter! It was longer than my other chapters. And sorry for the lack of update! I've been busy with camp, and it's just been crazy. But I promise to update sooner (within the week at least). So in the mean time, please update. Let me know in a review, which couple your most excited for. :)  
>BTW I'd like to say again that YES I will be doing pretty much ALL HP canon couples. (With the exception of DracoAstoria and Percy/Audrey). But I also failed to mention that I would include _some_ second generation couples such as my favorite: Rose and Scorpius Malfoy. **  
><strong>Thanks again! :D<strong> _**And a special thanks to Official Scroll Keeper who has been continously helping me with this story!**_


	5. Tonks&Remus: The Pursuer

_Dedicated to all the people who have experienced unrequited love. I hope this inspires you to take chances and find happiness. Never give up, you'll find the right person. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tonks Remus: Forgiveness  
><strong>

War had a funny way of bringing people together. In the midst of death and tragedy, love had a way of coming through. It was always there, surrounding somber people even in unfortunate times. But for some people, it was hard to see that love—especially when their own personal feelings were at risk.

Nymphadora Tonks was one of these people.

Her life grew meaningless and gray as she struggled to go through her routine. The one man she loved was ignoring her, and death was common tragedy.

But there were still people that cared deeply for Tonks—one of them being Molly Weasley. Molly continually invited Tonks to dinner, always making sure she had enough food, and being far too meddlesome for her own good.

It was on one June night when the love seat changed Tonk's future.

* * *

><p>The weather seemed to match Tonk's mood; it was dark and dreary. Sheets of rain pounded the windows of the Burrow. The wind whistled ominously, making it hard to tell if it was a gust of wind, or a lurking Death Eater that was surrounding the house. Plus the house itself seemed to have an eerie feeling to it. It was very unusual to see the house so quiet and gloomy. Even the homiest places were being affected by the War.<p>

The two ladies were having a late-night drink while making polite conversation—well, Molly talked while Tonks listened quietly. Ever since September Tonks seemed to have become very withdrawn. Her bubblegum pink hair had grown brown and limp, and her expression had turned zombie-like—a smile never gracing her features.

"Molly, thanks for the wine, but I think I should leave..." Tonks announced, pushing her empty wine glass away and standing up.

"But dear, why don't you have a bite to eat? You're looking peaky," insisted Molly worriedly. She reached a hand out to touch Tonk's sallow face, but Tonks moved out of the way.

"I really must be going," she replied quietly, glancing at her wristwatch. It read 7 o'clock.

Molly opened her mouth to protest, but a knock from the back door interrupted her. Bustling to the door, Molly carefully spoke to the visitor.

"Who are you?" she asked sharply, retrieving her wand from her apron. After the visitor proved himself a friend, Molly opened the door.

In, stepped Remus Lupin wearing a pair of shabby wizard's robes. His hair was slightly longer and grayer than the last time Tonks saw him, and he had rough stubble coating his thin cheeks. Just the sight of him made Tonks back up several steps.

After controlling her ragged breathing, she moved to take her cloak from the chair, but Mrs. Weasley stopped her.

"Why don't you two talk in the living room, while I get you both something to eat," Molly said, guiding Tonks gently to the living room.

Molly placed her in a worn out love seat, which sat by the glowing embers of the fireplace. The couch was a deep crimson red and very comfortable, it helped soothe Tonks' uneven breathing.

But her heart started beating quicker when Remus approached the fireplace. He silently made a crackling fire appear with the flick of his wand. The room grew measurably warmer, and it felt almost normal.

Slowly, Remus turned to face the unrecognizable woman who sat in front of him. He hadn't seen her ever since the battle at Hogwarts had happened. It seemed to pain him more now, because he could see her clearly in the light.

Her vivacious nature seemed to have belonged to another person. The Tonks that was sitting there was melancholy—a word that was never related to the old Tonks.

It tugged at his heartstrings to think that he had _caused_ this to happen.

"Dora," Remus whispered. But he had nothing to say. It was as if he was reminding himself that the woman in front of him was real.

Meanwhile, Tonks cringed at her nickname—a name that only people who loved her could use. Summoning an inner strength that she did not know of, Tonks met Remus' warm brown eyes.

"Why did you come here tonight?" Tonks inquired and half-demanded.

"Molly invited me."

Tonks turned her head away from Remus. She had already said what she had to say that day in the Hospital Wing. Where she had witnessed a beautiful girl, like Fleur, love a scarred man like Bill.

It was his turn to speak now.

But still Remus faltered. His courage was left behind to bury with the other souls that died that day in Hogwarts.

Actually, it was almost childish the way they were acting. They ignored each other even though the person they needed the most was right in front of their eyes. Mrs. Weasley shook her head exasperatedly from where she was eavesdropping. Did she have to lock them up in here all night? Merlin, they were as bad as Ron and Hermione.

_But I guess that's why they say love is blind_ Molly thought.

Back in the living room, Remus approached Tonks as if she was a deer that would bolt at any minute.

"Actually,"-he took a deep breath-"the reason I came here was because I wanted to see you," he said quietly.

Tonks' head jerked up disbelievingly.

"I don't believe you. You made it quite clear that day in the Hospital Wing that you don't care about me," Tonks replied in a hard voice recalling that terrible day at Hogwarts.

Remus winced at her accusation, as if she was stabbing him.

"That's not true," he said in a whisper. His eyes softened sadly, and his fingers trembled. "I care about you a lot."

Tonks almost snorted with laughter. What was he playing at?

In one long stride, Remus crossed over to the love seat, and sat down next to Tonks.

"In fact," he continued in a near-whisper, "I think I might love you."

Tonks shook her head almost unaware of her actions. Her mouth gaped open and her eyes were wide as she struggled to comprehend.

"How can you say that? All this time, you ignored me. All this time you brushed me off as if I was a little schoolgirl. How can you say that?" Tonks demanded softly. She would not get her hopes up. She would not allow herself to feel happy.

"Dora," Remus brushed a strand of her lank brown hair from her face, unaware of the slowly contracting sofa, "I'm so sorry. I'm more sorry than you can ever imagine for causing you to become like this...You have to believe me."

His expression turned into one of deep anguish and Tonks had to look away from him. But still her mind flashed into images of them together; they could raise a family, smile happily at each other, and continue to be in each other's arms for the rest of their lives.

They could have a _future_.

But still Tonks shoved down the hope, and pushed the images into the deep recesses of her mind.

"Please, Dora," Remus begged, his fingers still tracing the contours of Tonks' cheeks.

"Stop it, Remus," Tonks almost pleaded. She gently pushed his hands away and tried to look for ways to escape. She couldn't stay here being so close to a man she loved, but not fully in his arms. A lump formed in her throat and she took several shuddering breaths.

"No. I thought you loved me too," Remus said confused. The love seat and constricted in such a way that they were faintly touching, but neither seemed to have noticed.

"I do," Tonks said vulnerably, "but feelings don't change in a matter of days, Remus," she said, referring to there time at the Hospital Wing.

"I loved you then and I love you now," Remus said slightly forcefully. He heaved a sigh and murmured in a softer tone, "I wanted to keep you away from me. I didn't think we would work out. I mean, I'm a werewolf for Merlin's sake! But I miss you Dora. I miss you, and I need you."

His brown eyes met her dark ones, and he continued softly, "And I know you need me too."

Some part of Tonks knew that she was being unreasonable, but she couldn't bring herself to accept Remus. Her heart had been broken too many times for that.

"I-I don't—"

"Please Nymphadora. Please forgive me," Remus breathed, his face too close to Tonks.

And suddenly they were pushed against each other. But whether it was the love seat or Remus' decision, no one knew what happened next.

Somehow their lips met and Tonks' resolve crumbled.

Slowly and purposefully Remus nudged her soft lips open. They explored each others mouths—tasting, and feeling. Tonks' head swam from the amount of emotions that she was feeling. It was like her heart was being opened, spilling out all of her negative feelings that had kept her unhappy.

She forgot how it felt to love and be loved. She forgot what it was like to be held like she mattered. She forgot her inhibitions as she let out months worth of pent up emotions into their soft, tentative kiss.

It soon turned passionate and rough, and she didn't realize she was crying until Remus pulled away.

"I love you," he whispered, while wiping away her fallen teardrops.

Tonks gave a shaky smile as she rested her forehead against his own, "I-I love you too."

Remus pulled into a warm hug that made her feel safe and happy again. Remus sat back, and fingered the newly magenta locks of Tonks. It wasn't bubblegum pink, but it was progress. She was healing, she was happy, she loved him, and that's what mattered the most to him.

They weren't ever meant to happen. After all, she was impulsive, while he was a planner. But Remus learned that sometimes it was okay to take risks, and to be spontaneous—especially when matters of the heart were involved.

She was the Beauty, and he the Beast. They weren't meant to happen, but somehow they did.

And they were both happier than ever.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Now, before you start reviewing about how this didn't fit into the time plot of their relationship IT DID. This was supposed to be set after the 6th year battle at Hogwarts (where Dumbledore died) and before Dumbledore's funeral. So I think this seems perfectly plausible._  
><em>Anyways I hope you enjoyed that no matter how heart-breaking that was. I apologize if Remus seems really OOC in this, but I don't know how else I had to write him. I wanted to show him in a braver light, it seemed that Tonks was forever carrying the burden of the heartbreak. I wanted to show how much Tonks effected him too, and I hope I showed that.<em>  
><em>BTW, I am really REALLY sorry for not updating this story. I've had a lot on my plate with school starting and what not. But I'll try to update more often now (especially since were getting to a lot of good couples like the present generation ones and the second generation couples :D).<em>  
><em>But I'm getting really excited about this fic. It's grown to be one of my favorites that I've written since it has a great message about all the different aspects of love. I'm having a lot of fun with writing it, and I hope you like reading it :).<em>  
><em>Oh, and I have a much happier chapter that will be coming up for you guys, so stay tuned :D. Please leave a review also! They make me so wonderfully happy.<em>  
><em>Thanks for reading this chapter (and horrendously long AN),_  
><em>~Pickles<em>


	6. Angelina&George: The Comforter

**Angelina/George: Comforting  
><strong>

After the War ended Molly and Arthur knew that they didn't have much time left with the love seat. It was obvious that Harry Potter would live, but until he got a house of his own, Arthur and Molly would keep the love seat.

Or at least, that was their plan.

The truth was, they had gotten attached to the piece of furniture. For Molly, the couch calmed her nerves during the War. She had sat on the love seat knitting away while staring anxiously at the tall grandfather clock. For Arthur, the sofa was a respite from his busy life. It took him away from the issues of work and the world. And, for each of them, the love seat warmed them by the fireplace, providing the comfort that they both sought.

Actually, comfort can be found in a lot of things such as work, material things, and even food. But most people find comfort in people—in loved ones.

George Weasley found comfort in Angelina Johnson.

Ever since the death of his twin brother, George had not been the same. He started to throw himself into his joke shop—trying desperately to create new merchandise. George had started to become reserved, and depressed as the nights dragged by. Being alone was unbearable. And being with others was also impossible.

That was, until Angelina came along.

They found comfort in each other, and together they healed the grief that was eminent in both their hearts.

It was a rare slow day at Weasley Wizard Wheezes when the pair reconnected. George had spotted her across the aisles of Skiving Snackboxes, and he did a double take.

His heart flip-flopped in his chest as his eyes roamed over Angelina's coffee colored skin and loose inky hair that hung halfway down her back. She was more beautiful than George remembered. _Was she always that curvy?_ _Where did she get those legs?_

George found himself approaching her, and his heart beat a bit faster when she turned to face him fully.

"Hi George," Angelina greeted with a wide smiled that reached her chocolate colored eyes. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, it's been a while..."

They continued to talk idly, all the while avoiding the topic of Fred's death. George, himself, rang up Angelina's purchases—purposefully giving her a discount (Angelina didn't even notice). He wasn't exactly sure why he gave her a lesser price; maybe it was the way she acted around him—like he wasn't fragile. Or maybe it was the way she laughed and smiled at him.

However, this random visit at the joke shop wasn't the last one. George saw Angelina at least once every week under the pretense that she needed some other joke shop item. Somehow Angelina managed to crack George's protective shell. One evening she blurted out an invitation to drinks at the Leaky Cauldron, and that certainly wasn't the last time they went out.

Late night drinks, and lunch dates became routine and soon enough they were a couple. The love seat only seemed to solidify their love for each other.

The couple retreated to the living room after one of Molly Weasley's hefty feasts. George followed Angelina in a sluggish daze—not really noticing where they were going. George tiredly sunk into the love seat after loosening his leather belt, and that's when he realized where he was sitting.

He meant to bolt upright, but he couldn't seem to move. He was stuck to the sofa.

"What's wrong George?" Angelina asked concernedly, her brown eyes gazing at him inquisitively.

What was wrong was that George was sitting on _the _love seat. The love seat that he had avidly avoided ever since he was repeatedly thrown on the floor. (Fred and him decided to test out the love seat together after Charlie explained its powers.)

George felt the love seat compress, and his hip grinded against Angelina's.

Maybe this wasn't so bad, after all.

"Angelina, we're sitting on _the couch_," George explained. He had once told Angelina about the love seat and it's powers.

Angelina's round brown eyes widened in surprise, as she glanced down at the sofa. Her mouth stretched into a satisfied grin when she also noticed it shrinking.

"Well it's good that it's shrinking then, right?"

"Of course it is. But I wondered what would happen if we don't kiss..." replied George almost thoughtfully. But Angelina caught the mischievous gleam in his eyes.

The love seat contracted once again, and Angelina felt a small jolt of pain in her hips.

"George, don't be an idiot. Just kiss me," Angelina argued. She was certain that she was going to bruise if George didn't kiss her soon.

George's smile grew devious, but he pretended like he didn't hear her.

Angelina felt the armrest push the side of her ribs, and she was nudged closer to George. There was barely any space between them now.

Angelina tilted her head to kiss George, but it landed on his freckled cheek—the couch seemed unhappy with this since it gave another persistent lurch.

Both of their chests were pressed together, and the couch was actually starting to hurt them. Angelina tried to jerk his head so his lips met hers, but George turned his head away chuckling. She could feel the vibrations in his chest.

Finally, Angelina had no choice but to climb onto George's lap, otherwise she was sure that the armrest was going to break her hip. The love seat constricted once more, and George's back was pushed forward. He caught himself and Angelina before they tumbled to the floor (not that they would be pushed to the floor), and their lips crashed together.

With a soft groan George pulled Angelina's head closer to his—deepening the kiss. His hand traveled away from her thighs and into her jet-black locks. They continued kissing passionately even after the love seat went back to normal.

Comforting others is an easy thing to do—like falling in love. But to take the initiative to comfort someone is another thing. Just trying to comfort someone takes a guts. It could be so much easier just to ignore the person, and let them wallow in their own feelings.

Thank Merlin there are those select few that step out of their comfort zone to help soothe others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know your ready to Avada Kedavra me, but I really hope that you liked the chapter at least. But really, I'm SO SO SO SORRY for not updating.  
>This was a really hard one to complete especially since Angelina and George's relationship is so...intriguing (well I don't really know how to describe it). Anyways, I wrote a lot of this in one night, but I felt like it was missing something, and then I stopped in the middle, and when I stop in the middle of a chapter it completely throws my groove off (don't comment on my word choice today). Anyways, so I was putting this off, until today.<br>I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know (no matter HOW badly you wanna kill me for not updating) because it's motivational.  
>So you guys get to choose the next chapter: RonHermione or Harry/Ginny. Just post in your reply who you to see on the love seat next ;)  
>Anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter, and you're enjoying the love seat in general. I'm so SO excited to move on to the present gen. and second gen. pairings! I hope you are too :)<br>REVIEW CHALLENGE! What's your favorite HP character from the books? What's your favorite book and WHY? And favorite song?  
>Thanks for reading!<br>Pickles  
><strong>_Special Thanks to Phinneas McCheeser, dumbledork31, lunylovegoodlover, movinggirl, TheLoveHeist, Dancingchocolatesmudge, super16simone, and SiriuslyAmazing._**  
><strong>


	7. Hermione&Ron: The Question

**Hermione/Ron: The Courageous**

It was decided. Molly and Arthur Weasley had to give Harry the love seat. They would be betraying Dumbledore if they didn't give it to Harry. Not to mention it was rightfully _his. _

Their plans were to present the couch to Harry after he came over next week. Both Harry and Ginny were looking for a house together after all—it would be the perfect time to do it.

So it was decided (albeit regretfully) that Harry would get the couch in a few days time. But until then, there was one couple that still needed to work things out with the help of the love seat...

* * *

><p>Ron Weasley paced back and forth agitatedly in his old bedroom in the Burrow. His room reflected the way his mind felt: messy and scattered.<p>

_I'm a Gryffindor aren't I?_ Ron scolded himself angrily. _I've done harder things than this._ But still, Ron felt anything besides courageous at that moment.

He felt nervous, hopeless, and scared. What if Hermione rejected him?

Swearing quietly, Ron threw himself on his bright orange bed and groaned tiredly into his pillow. Asking a girl to marry him shouldn't be this hard...should it?

For the 5th time that day, he reached for the ring that he would present to Hermione. It sparkled beautifully in between the cushions of the silver box. It was goblin made and probably one of the most expensive things he's ever held.

He had saved just enough money while working at the joke shop alongside his depressed brother. After Angelina came along Ron was able to pursue his real job.

And he wanted to have Hermione beside him as he started his new life as an Auror.

"Ron come down!" his mother bellowed from downstairs.

Pocketing the silver box pathetically, Ron took the stairs two at a time. He immediately halted when he saw who was waiting for him.

His filled pocket seemed to get heavier as she approached him.

"Hi Ron," Hermione smiled warmly while coming over to give him a brief hug. Over the top of her head he spotted the red love seat.

Ron suddenly knew how to propose to Hermione.

But still a nagging doubt was left in him. What if they got tossed to the floor?

"Hello," he greeted back, smiling slightly. Her familiar scent surrounded his nose—he couldn't get enough of her. She was beautiful in every way - from the top of her soft brown hair, to her tiny pedicured feet.

He led her towards the couch as she talked animatedly about her new job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was recently promoted. After her long ramble was over, the pair sank down into the velvety cushions.

"So what have you been up to?" Hermione asked politely, while turning to face Ron. He only half heard her question since his main focus was on the couch.

It didn't seem to be doing _anything._

_It would have been better if we were tossed to the floor, _thought Ron annoyed. Was the couch broken or something?

"I—er—I haven't been doing much. I got back my reply from the Auror office and I was accepted," Ron replied.

"Oh Ron, that's fantastic!" Hermione beamed happily. Instantly, Ron felt his chest swell with pride. But he was still unsatisfied with the couch's response. It wasn't moving an inch. What was going on?

The ring felt heavy and Ron knew that he couldn't depend on the love seat for courage. He had to find it himself.

Meanwhile, Hermione could tell something was wrong with Ron the minute he came down the stairs.

He seemed so nervous and distracted as he sat with her now. His sparkling blue eyes were looking everywhere besides at _her_.

"Ron are you all right?" Hermione asked concernedly.

His blue eyes met her brown eyes and a determined expression took over his freckled face. He cradled her small delicate hands with his large ones as he got down on one knee.

Hermione was in shock at this point and her heart skyrocketed with apprehension. Was he seriously proposing to her? After months of hinting to Ron, was this the moment she had been waiting for?

Her mouth slowly dropped open as Ron cleared his throat and bought out a small silver box from his pocket.

Mother of Merlin...he _was_ proposing.

Ron cleared his throat nervously and he could feel his ears glow red.

"Hermione, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you and be married. So...will you marry me, Hermione?"

Hermione gave him a watery smile, and she gave a firm nod.

Ron's mouth widened into a giddy smile, and he leapt onto the couch to hug Hermione fiercely. He couldn't seem to here her whispered words, "I thought you'd never ask..."

He pulled away hesitantly, and pushed the goblin made ring onto Hermione's left hand. They both giggled dizzily—neither aware of the love seat's contracting cushions.

It didn't seem to matter either way since they were already kissing slowly and deeply—cementing a new beginning for the happy couple.

Courage can be found within anyone if you look hard enough.

* * *

><p><em>"It hurts to love someone and not be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel." -Unknown<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Arrghh...I know, I know. It's been what? A month? I'm deeply DEEPLY sorry! I have lame excuses such as being busy with schoolwork, band, and a horrible case of allergies but I don't want to bore you with that... :/ Anyways, sorry again for taking so long with Ron and Hermione. They were a hard case to crack, but I finally got this done and I hope you enjoyed it. Again, please don't mind any errors in this chapter it was not beta-ed.**

**Next in line for the love seat is Harry and Ginny! Yay! I was actually surprised that so many of you guys wanted to see Ron and Hermione on the couch... REVIEW CHALLENGE!Leave a love quote that relates to Harry and Ginny's relationship (cause I have NO IDEA what I'm going to do next chapter) Best quote gets featured and I shall give credit to you :D Thankies for your help! :D And I am LOVING the reviews, please keep them coming ;)**

**Pickles**


	8. Ginny&Harry: The Owner

**Ginny/Harry: The Owner**

* * *

><p><em>"You can't be good enough for everybody, but you'll always be the best for the one who deserves you the most." ~submitted by piratezluver22. Be sure to check her out ;)<em>

* * *

><p>"Hi everybody," Ginny Potter greeted from the doorway of the burrow. She and Harry Potter, her husband, wiped their shoes on the welcome mat, and came inside the lopsided house.<p>

Molly Weasley came bustling in and quickly hugged both of them, while ushering them towards the dining table. Mr. Weasley was already seated.

"Thank you Molly for inviting us," Harry said kindly, while pulling out a chair for his wife.

"Oh nonsense dear, you're family which means you're always welcome here," Molly replied sweetly, while ladling soup and other dishes onto their empty plates.

For a moment there was no noise except for the scraping of utensils on plates, and loud chewing sounds. The food was delicious as usual.

"We've finally decided on a house," Ginny announced to her parents after finishing her meal. Her parents smiled at their only daughter lovingly.

"That's fantastic honey," Mr. Weasley congratulated.

"Where's it located?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously, while catching the gaze of . An unspoken agreement passed between them.

"It's in Godric's Hollow," Harry answered while smiling thoughtfully. Under the table, Ginny had found his hand, and gave him a squeeze. They were both thrilled to raise a family there.

"That's wonderful," Molly said kindly, while patting Harry's free hand. "But I still expect you to come over every now and then for dinner."

Suddenly Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, and pushed his finished dinner away with a note of finality. He gave a warning glance to Mrs. Weasley and they both stood up.

"Harry dear, we have something to give you..." Mrs. Weasley started as she got up from her chair.

She led both Harry and Ginny towards the dim living room. In the glow of the fireplace, shadows danced on the love seat, making it stand out more than usual. It seemed welcoming in the warm flame, and Harry was drawn to it like a magnet.

"Um, well you see..." Mr. Weasley tried to explain, while gesturing towards the velvet sofa.

Mrs. Weasley took over and went on to talk about how they came across the love seat.

"Wait so you're saying that Dumbledore gave you this couch?" Harry repeated incredulously, while sinking into the plush cushions of the crimson couch.

"He delivered it to us, yes. But it wasn't his originally," Mr. Weasley explained.

"Whose was it then?" Harry asked curiously, while grazing the small scorch marks that lined the armrests.

Arthur exchanged a glance with his wife before gesturing to Harry that he should stand up.

After getting out of the way, Mr. Weasley flipped the couch over—exposing the hard wooden underside.

Harry exhaled slowly, and leaned in closer to the marked wood—tracing the carvings delicately with his fingertips.

There were so many names that he vaguely recognized—including some people that he still knew...

"Ron and Hermione are on this list!" exclaimed Harry in surprise when he got to the end of the medium sized list. A small hand suddenly engulfed Harry's hand and he looked over at Ginny who was grinning slightly. But instead of meeting his gaze she merely pointed to a pair of names near the top of the list.

Harry leaned closer, and his bright emerald green eyes widened in surprise.

There, carved into the wood, were his parent's names scripted eloquently: _Lily + James._

"Dumbledore rescued this couch on the night of the—of their death. It's rightfully yours, Harry," Mrs. Weasley explained softly.

When Harry looked back at her, he could see that she was holding her husband's hand. He slowly turned his head to look at Ginny who was smiling reassuringly, and then back at the upturned couch. A long list of names stared back at him, and Harry made a quick decision.

"I don't want the couch," Harry declared, looking straight at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"What?"

"I don't want the couch," Harry repeated, twice as certain. "Its home is here, in the burrow."

"But Harry—" Mrs. Weasley began to argue, looking very torn and surprised. Mr. Weasley also looked equally speechless.

"No, I want it to stay here with you both. It's obviously appreciated here," Harry, said firmly while glancing back at the carvings, "and it seems very useful..."

And suddenly, Mrs. Weasley was throwing her arms around Harry.

"Mum!" Ginny called in shock.

"You're such a sweet boy," Mrs. Weasley said fondly, while patting him on the back after withdrawing from him. "Both of us have grown attached to the sofa..."

Harry smiled, and righted the love seat back into its normal position.

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley announced that she had to go get dessert ready, while dragging her husband towards the kitchen.

Ginny didn't miss the wink that her mum gave her.

And so, Ginny dragged Harry towards the couch. They sat on the couch together—sinking into the luxurious pillows and velvet cushions.

"That was a very nice thing you did," Ginny acknowledged, while fingering a stray thread that was unraveling in the armrest.

"It was the right thing to do," Harry simply replied. As the words left his mouth, the love seat slowly started to contract—squeezing Ginny into Harry. They both grinned simultaneously, as the loveseat caused them to lean into each other.

"I love you," Ginny whispered fleetingly before she kissed Harry. His mouth moved sensuously against hers.

As they pulled away she heard Harry mumble back, "I love you, too," against her pink lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Erm, this is awkward. Yes! I know! I'm soooo sorry that it's been so long. Again, my excuses are lame, and I'm eternally grateful that there are people still reading this fic.! BTW, I'm also really sorry that this was such a fail of a chapter :/. I just needed to get it over with...  
>Now I shall answer FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS down below:<br>1. _What comes next?_** **Second generation couples! Yay!  
>2. <em>Are you gonna do Scorpius and Rose?<em> Yes yes yes! They're one of my FAVORITE couples! Of course I'll do them!  
>3. <em>What do I get if I answer the review challenges?<em> Two words: Brownie Points ;)  
><strong>

** So please stay tuned, unless you hate/don't read second gen. fic. If that's the case then please leave a lenghtly last review ;). ****I'd also like to thank SO MANY of you for leaving your quotes in the last review. They were so much fun to read!**  
><strong><em><span>Review Challenge:<span>_ What's your favorite OLD movie (old as in it has to be older than 2009 movies)? What was your Halloween costume? Favorite movie quotes?**  
><strong>Please leave a response and feel free to ask me questions in your reviews! I always reply to reviews :D!<strong>

**Thankies for being awesome readers/reviewers! And YAHOOO for 83 reviews! :D!  
>Pickles<br>(and thanks for reading these loooong author's notes)  
><strong>


	9. Victoire&Teddy: The Moments

**Victoire/ Teddy: The Jealous**

* * *

><p><em>Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,<em>_ why are we pretending this is nothing?__ I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how. __I've never heard silence quite this loud._ _~The Story of Us by Taylor Swift (song)_

* * *

><p>Teddy couldn't really pinpoint exactly when he started loving Victoire.<p>

Neither could Victoire.

Teddy might have said that it was when Victoire first got asked out in her fourth year—at least that's what started a series of chain reactions.

_The boy in question held a red rose; obviously he wasn't aware that Victoire preferred red carnations. _

_He was waiting patiently outside of the Gryffindor common room for Victoire. Teddy was just coming back from visiting Hagrid, but something compelled him to hide behind a tapestry of a forest. He saw everything through a small hole in the tapestry. Barely a minute passed before Victoire appeared in front of the boy. Teddy saw the boy hand her the rose shyly, and the way Victoire blushed in return._

_Victoire then turned away, and went back into the common room, and Teddy could see the boy exhale a huge sigh of relief, before pumping his fist in victory. _

_Of course, after Teddy confronted Victoire, he learned that she had gotten several offers for the Halloween Party that Hogwarts was having. Part of him was utterly horrified at the idea that Victoire had gotten so many offers since she was just a 4th year. The other part of him knew that it would happen eventually..._

Victoire said it might have been when she saw Margo Ray kissing Teddy full on the mouth when Gryffindor won the House cup—just as Victoire was about to congratulate Teddy.

_People swarmed down the stands of the pitch to go congratulate the Gryffindor team. They had won the House cup again, and even McGonagall could be seen smiling happily at their victory. _

_Victoire rushed down towards the mossy pitch and tried to find Teddy in the crowd of Gryffindor students. He was easy enough to spot with his bright blue hair and tall height. He was hugging team members and laughing ecstatically—basking in the glory. Everyone was so carefree in that moment and Victoire wanted to be a part of it. _

_She ran through the hoard of students, trying to reach Teddy, and just as she was about to go and hug him, a girl blocked her path. Margo Ray was suddenly the one running into Teddy's arms—being lifted and spun around. _

_Kissing him happily._

_Of course Victoire knew that Teddy dated girls. He was an attractive, popular 6th year. However this display was so utterly blatant that it shattered any ignorant thoughts Victoire had about Teddy's dating life. At that very second, she cursed herself for acting so naive. After she was just a 4th year, and Teddy was a 6th year. She was practically his cousin..._

_She would always come second to him and his friends._

But perhaps these moments didn't matter as much as the moment when they sate on the velvet loveseat.

* * *

><p>"Rex Jordan?" Teddy asked disbelievingly as his shaggy blue locks slowly turned deep red.<p>

"Yes," confirmed Dominique, as she painted her nails the same color that was currently on top of Teddy's head.

For a few silent moments, Teddy merely gaped open-mouthed at Dominique.

There was no way that Victoire bought Rex Jordan to the party. She never brought boys home anyways. What the heck was so special about Rex Jordan?

_Absolutely nothing..._Teddy assured as he got a grip on his feelings. Slowly, his hair turned to its normal blue color.

"How long have they been dating?" Teddy asked persistently, as he focused on Dom again.

"Merlin, I don't know Teddy. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

Teddy left the room shortly after that.

He made his way down the stairs of the burrow and into the kitchen of the Burrow. Preparations for the large party were already starting; plates of steaming food were heaped around the kitchen, and jugs of Pumpkin Juice were being bought outside.

"Honey could you take these dishes outside?" Molly Weasley asked while bustling around, and waving her wand swiftly.

Teddy nodded, and helped get everything under control, along with his other relatives.

After all, Harry Potter's birthday was kind of a big deal...

Finally after they got the tent set up in the backyard, people started apparating and arriving at the celebratory party.

He was in the middle of discussing unusual magical creatures with Charlie Weasley and Hagrid when _she_ came into the tent.

She was wearing a simple white summer dress, and her strawberry blonde hair looked soft and feathery as it hung loosely down her back. Her pale blue eyes lit up every time she saw a close family member or friend.

She was beautiful.

Teddy did a double take when she entered gracefully—as usual—but this time she was accompanied with a boy that was not her brother.

"Teddy!" Victoire exclaimed happily. He had always loved the way she said his name—her entire face lit up at the sight of anyone. She greeted everyone so kindly.

"Hey Victoire," Teddy replied cracking a small smile. But really, his gaze was set on Rex Jordan her...boyfriend...He was slightly shorter than teddy, and his body was chiseled enough that Dominique would probably call him 'sexy'.

"Oh this is Rex by the way; Rex Jordan," Victoire introduced as Rex stuck his tan hand out.

"Nice to meet you. Victoire's told me a lot about you," Rex greeted while smiling kindly.

"Really? I don't think she's ever mentioned you...have you Victoire?" Teddy asked innocently, while barley restraining his urge to crush Rex's hand.

"That's because we just started dating Teddy," Victoire jumped in with a warning tone.

"Oh really? So when did you two start dating?" asked Teddy in an overbearing voice.

"Erm, I think it's been about a month so far," Rex replied slowly while glancing at Victoire who looked like she was ready to yell at Teddy.

"A month? Wow! Did you know that no guy Victoire has ever dated lasts more than about a month and a half?" Teddy said almost mockingly.

"Teddy! Would you come with me into the kitchen for a moment?" Victoire demanded through gritted teeth.

"Later, Victoire. So Rex, how old are you exactly? Don't you think you're just a little to old to be dating a sixth year?"

"Teddy! Now!" Victoire said, while grabbing his arm, and steering him into the kitchen with an iron grip. "We'll just be a moment, Rex."

"But we were just getting to know each other!" protested Teddy. "I'll talk to you later Rex!" Once they were out of earshot, Victoire turned on him with and annoyed gleam in her bright blue eyes.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem?" Teddy repeated innocently.

"Yes you! You just met Rex, and already you're interrogating him," Victoire said exasperatedly while throwing her hands up.

"He's not good enough for you, Victoire," Teddy argued vehemently.

"You know if you had your way, I wouldn't be able to date until I was 40," Victoire continued—completely ignoring Teddy's protests.

"Oh c'mon Victoire you're not serious about him are you?" Teddy asked incredulously while motioning animatedly to Rex.

"Well how will I know unless I try?" Victoire yelled angrily. She seemed to be embarrassed by her sudden outburst, and took a deep calming breath.

Finally she whispered, "You know my father and my younger brother are already overprotective enough, I don't need you to be either. I need you to be there for me."

"Wait...Victoire..." Teddy pleaded while reaching out for her. But she walked out of the kitchen, leaving the scent of her flowery perfume behind.

Teddy felt frustrated and confused, as he stayed a moment longer in the kitchen—collecting his thoughts.

When he walked outside into the tented area his hair was a deep forest green.

Music warbled through the tent, and guests mingled with one another. The tinkling of glasses and plates sounded and the shouts of kids thundered in the tent. Groups of circular white-clothed tables were filled with different groups of people. (The kid's table was already stained in an assortment of colored juices.)

Teddy wandered through the groups of guests—stopping occasionally to make small talk. Several of the guests commented on his hair color but Teddy made no effort to change it.

Suddenly roaring applause started as Harry Potter entered the tent. The claps only grew louder as he made his way to the middle of the tent with his wife and kids that immediately went off to play with the other guests.

The guests chanted and hollered as Harry started to talk over the din.

"Wow, I really wasn't expecting such a large birthday party this year, but its great to see all of you again. By the way, thank you Molly for organizing this," Harry said genuinely while glancing at Molly, "and, of course, my wife," he continued while squeezing Ginny's waist.

The crowd cheered and applauded after Harry finished and sat down at an empty table. Teddy made his way over to him, as more guests wished him a happy birthday.

"Teddy!" Ginny exclaimed when she spotted him. Teddy bent down and gave her a quick hug and kiss as he sat down at the table.

"Happy Birthday, Harry. How are you two? How are the kids?" Teddy asked interestedly as he scooped up a drowsy Lily onto his lap. They were very close despite the large age difference.

"They're all fine...Although James is quite a handful. He's definitely living up to his name," Ginny commented, and Teddy chuckled—fully aware of the things the Marauder's did.

"We've barely seen you all summer Teddy, how are you?" Harry questioned while sipping some firewhiskey.

"I've been good," Teddy replied distractedly since he saw Rex and Victoire dancing. They were really much too close. Shouldn't there be some kind of distance rule for dancing?

Because of this distraction, Teddy didn't seem to catch the exchanged glance between Harry and Ginny.

"Is that why your hair's green Teddy?" Ginny asked while raising her eyebrows.

"What? It is? Well...I happen to like this color," Teddy replied a bit defensively, as he fingered his dark green locks.

"Teddy what's wrong?" Ginny questioned bluntly.

"Nothing."

She sighed defeated, and scooped Lily up from Teddy's lap, "I better go get her some food before she really falls asleep. But Teddy, if you want to talk when something _is_ wrong...then we're here for you."

This time Teddy didn't miss the look Ginny gave Harry.

"I'm fine, honestly," Teddy repeated adamantly, after Ginny left.

Harry just gave Teddy a knowing look and replied, "Is that why you keep looking at Victoire every 5 minutes?"

Teddy gaped openly as Harry continued.

"Go talk to her, Teddy."

Teddy glanced at Victoire whose head was nestled into the crook of Rex's shoulder. A rippling wave of annoyance bubbled inside of him—urging him to take Harry's advice. He left the table without a look back—leaving Harry slightly pleased with his work.

But just as Teddy was approaching, Victoire released Rex and went into the Burrow. Teddy navigated through guests as he followed Victoire. He saw her turn around the corner just as he entered the kitchen.

"Vic!" Teddy called, chasing after her. She turned around in the middle of the living room, and for a moment he could see her eyes light up like stars. But when she saw him come closer, she looked more apprehensive.

"Yes?"

"I—er..."_Merlin's pants. _What was he supposed to say now? That he was in love with her? That he had been in love with her for a _very_ long time?

But no, that would be unfair to her. She didn't even love him back so what was the point? It was better just to not say anything...after all she had Rex now. She was with _him_—not Teddy.

"I was wondering if you knew where the cake was..." Teddy trailed of lamely, while stepping closer to Victoire.

She arched an eyebrow, "It's in the kitchen Teddy...kind of hard to miss..."

"Right...right."

Victoire was about to turn away again, when Teddy stepped up once more and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait—"

Victoire raised her eyebrows again, and once again Teddy didn't know what to say...

"Do you love Rex?" Teddy blurted out—saying the first thing that was on his mind. Victoire looked shocked at first and then annoyed.

Ripping her hand out of his grip she replied, "I thought we were finished with this topic."

"_We_, didn't finish anything," Teddy pointed out.

Victoire rolled her eyes annoyed, and walked over to a scarlet loveseat that was nestled in the corner of the living room.

"Why do you care so much anyways? I never asked you about your girlfriends," Victoire replied—sinking into the soft cushions of the loveseat.

"You're forgetting about that girl Margo," Teddy reminded while walking towards Victoire, "you practically interrogated me. 'Do you love her, Teddy?'"

"Well it's not like you gave me a straight answer!"

"Much like the way you're not either," Teddy retorted, stopping in front of Victoire.

"Well how do you know if you love someone? You can't exactly tell. Plus, I've only been dating him for a month..." Victoire said carefully.

Teddy sank down into the loveseat and was about to reply when Victoire was shoved up against him. He could easily smell her tantalizing perfume. They were squished tightly together—unable to move.

"Wha—?"

But Teddy knew what was going on—what unintentionally happened.

"Vic," he whispered cupping her face, "we're sitting on the loveseat..." And then he leaned in to kiss her.

Her lips were soft, and hesitant. Teddy intended for it to be just that—a simple peck on the lips. That was all that was needed for the loveseat.

But his hormones took over and suddenly his hand were threading to her soft silky hair. He kissed her purposefully, and everything was wonderful—until Victoire pushed him away firmly. Her expression was a mix of shock and horror.

Jumping up, Victoire was ready to flee.

"Victoire," Teddy said, trying to stop her—but she just dodged his outstretched hand and ran.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, the rest of the night didn't go well for either of them. Teddy was left to try and catch Victoire's gaze, and Victoire was left to try and ignore Teddy as much as she could. She was too confused—and she needed to sort out her feelings.<p>

She was dating Rex, not Teddy. She needed to respect Rex while she was dating him. She couldn't go off and kiss other people.

Especially if those people were practically your cousin. Victoire had known Teddy for so long that the idea of kissing or even dating him was...strange.

Yet, it wasn't their fault that they were kissing—after all the love seat didn't care if you were in a relationship with someone else. But it _was_ her fault that she kissed Teddy for that long...but _Godric_ was he a good kisser...

The rest of her summer passed by uneventfully. Victoire stayed in Shell cottage and occasionally traveled between her cousin's houses and the Burrow. Nothing memorable happened and before she knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

Only at King's Cross station did something actually happen...

"Here let me help you with that," said a familiar voice as Victoire struggled to put her large trunk away.

"Oh thank—Teddy?"

She stepped back quickly, and for a moment she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes. His hair was a deep depressing blue that almost looked black.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as they both fished for things to say in the silence. Both strangely foreign for either of them—they had known each other for so long that no silence was awkward.

"I heard you broke up with, Rex...are you okay?" Teddy asked hesitantly.

It was true that they had broken up—nearly a week before term started. But Rex acknowledged that it was "terrible timing" and "there was no spark anymore". Both of which were true.

Ever since Victoire kissed Teddy she couldn't seem to be with Rex. In fact, she was kind of relieved that he dumped her...

"Yes, I'm fine...everything's all right," Victoire said, smiling slightly. The only thing that was missing was the fact that the person standing in front of her was not actually with her.

The love seat made them kiss, so shouldn't that be enough for them to get together?

"Look...Victoire, that kiss...I didn't mean—I didn't think—"

"No—It was...I was—" Victoire replied, trying to make amends.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I," Victoire replied sincerely—stepping closer to Teddy.

"Wait, why are you sorry?" Teddy asked confused. "You didn't do anything..."

"Well, I'm sorry for ignoring you...I didn't mean to do that...I was just mad at myself since I cheated on Rex..."

"So if you weren't dating Rex...would you be sorry?" Teddy asked his brown eyes bold as they locked with hers.

Victoire blurted out her answer without even thinking, "Of course not..."

Teddy's eyes widened in surprise, and his eyebrows shot up.

Both of them came forward at the same time, and once again, Teddy was cradling Victoire's head. Her eyes fluttered close as he angled his head.

And then his lips were on hers.

This time they weren't hesitant.

And maybe that's what mattered the most. Not the events leading up to the pair's dating status—but the fact that they _were_ together.

They didn't need to pinpoint when they'd started loving each other.

The fact that they loved each other, and they were happy together, was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Grr, this took way too long to finally publish. Sorry about that, but I still blame band. Thankfully that's over and now I have more time! And hopefully this super long chapter makes up for my horrible procrastination. Yay for the first second gen. pairing! I wanted to show that the love seat just didn't magically put people together. Sure it's magical, but it doesn't do that. The ultimate decision to be together is left to the couple. Hopefully I portrayed that in this chapter. This chapter actually changed a _lot_ from what I originally intended and the whole jealousy aspect was not supposed to be included in there...hopefully you enjoyed it!  
>So leave me reviews about what you thought of this chapter.<br>_Review Challenge: What was the most recent movie you've seen? Do you have a favorite comic? Favorite_ _superhero?_  
>Oh and I also got a lot of inspiration from this tumblr: fuckyeahteddy and victoire(dot)tumblr(dot)com<br>Thanks for reading and reviewing,  
>Pickles<br>**


	10. Arianna&James: The Fire

**Arianna and James: The Fire**

* * *

><p><em>"Love is the passion that we feel inside of our hearts that we can't hide. We pretend to hide it, but it burns us more and more until the pain grows and grows and it never ends." ~Unknown.<br>Arianna Epiphany Knowlden was created and belongs solely to OfficialScrollKeeper (thanks OSK!)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Arianna Knowlden was not someone that particularly liked parties. Especially the adult type, where random strangers would come over to her and say things like "I haven't seen you since you were <em>this big!<em>"

This party, however, was worse, because the whole night she had to spend time with a particular git.

"So how exactly do you know Mr. Weasley?" Arianna asked quietly as she waited on the doorstep of a lopsided house that billowed smoke from odd chimneys. It seemed as if the entire thing would tip over at any second, and Arianna was afraid to move any closer in case she upset the delicate balance of the house.

"Before the Second Wizarding War, Arthur got badly bitten by a snake and I fixed him up," Arianna's mother replied, while smoothing back her dark black hair that was the exact same shade as Arianna's. "I was surprised when he called us up, but he also knew your father..."

Arianna turned to look at her father who smiled and replied, "We used to talk a lot when he worked in the ministry. Gave me a lot of helpful advice when I was first starting out..."

Arianna didn't have time to ask any more questions because suddenly the door opened revealing one of Arianna's best friends, and fellow beater on the Quidditch team.

"Arianna!" Fred greeted happily, as he pulled her small figure into a warm bear hug.

"Hi Fred," Arianna smiled quietly as she pulled back and smoothed down her simple black skirt and took of her coat, revealing a bright blue sweater.

"Well come in! Come in!" Fred said as he ushered the Knowlden family inside, while taking their coats.

He guided them towards a large living room that was crowded with adults. There were conversations about politics, the Ministry, new laws, and business where the men were sitting. Near the kitchen the women reminisced and gossiped about anything and everything. Arianna watched her parents split up and an enthusiastic Fred dragged her upstairs.

"Ever since we got rid of the ghoul that used to live up in the attic, there's been more space, so that's where we're all hanging out," Fred explained as he bounded up more and more wooden staircases.

As they approached the final set of stairs, Arianna suddenly noticed a person running in their direction. By the time she realized that the person was going to crash into her, it was too late.

They both ended up on the ground.

"Oi! James, watch where you're going!" Fred reprimanded, as Arianna stared up into the brown eyes of James Potter (the git).

His body was pressed against hers and he gave her a impish smile before getting off of her.

"Nice to see you again, Piff," James greeted as he stuck out his hand to help her up.

Arianna narrowed her eyes at her hated nickname as she grabbed his hand warily, watching James as he dusted off his wrinkled dress shirt and jeans. Ever since James found out about her middle name, Epiphany, he started calling her Piff.

In fact she can remember the last time he had called her Piff. It was near the end last year when James came up to her in the library...

"_Piff, can I ask you a question?" James asked thoughtfully last year, as he sat down next to her in the library. Arianna glanced up confused. What did James Potter want to ask her?_

"_Sure," Arianna said a little curiously._

"_Why are you dating Josh?" James asked, while turning to face Ari. His face was devoid of emotion, but his gaze was intense. _

"_Excuse me?" Arianna asked confused. That was the last question she had expected to come out of Potter's mouth._

"Why are you dating Josh?" James repeated almost exasperatedly. She glanced up at him, but he was staring at the wooden table.

"_Er, why not?" Arianna questioned. "He's sweet, kind, and I like him." Ari wasn't really sure what to expect in a relationship (not having had much experience), but it was nice figuring it out, and she could trust Josh. He wouldn't push her in any way. He was solid, like a rock. He was dependable._

"_Sounds boring," James replied—the corners of his lips turning up ever so slightly. _

_Giving him an irritated scowl Arianna asked him, "Well why did you ask in the first place?"_

_James leaned in so much that Ari backed away, but that didn't seem enough. He invaded her space until she could see each freckle smattered across the bridge of his nose and cheek. Her heartbeat quickened and his brown eyes were intense again as he answered her._

"_Arianna, those might be great traits in a guy but you're missing something important in your relationship. Passion. That _spark._" _

_James pulled back, and his expression was playful again._

_"I'll give you two a week at the most," James said just loud enough for her to hear. With a parting wink, James left Ari to stare open mouthed at his back._

"C'mon, the attic's right here," Fred motioned to a ladder—effectively interrupting Arianna's thoughts—that led up to an opening in the ceiling. Arianna and James followed close behind.

"Are they still playing?" James asked as he ran a hand through his jet-black hair.

"Yup, I think so," Fred replied vaguely as he started to climb up the ladder. Arianna watched hesitantly as Fred disappeared through the opening; she could see out of the corner of her green eyes that James was watching her amusedly.

"Ladies first," James smirked. Arianna didn't bother to reply and instead started to climb the rickety ladder—wondering uncertainly if James could see up her skirt...

About 10 Weasley's greeted her warmly as she stepped into the large attic. It was cozy and warm in the attic, and several colorful flames danced in glass jars, creating a vibrant ambience.

Arianna quickly made her way over to the Weasley circle that had formed in the middle of the attic—taking her place in between Fred and Rose Weasley.

James followed behind her—taking a seat in between his sister Lily, and Louis Weasley.

"We're playing truth or dare," Fred informed her as Dominique confidently reached for the empty Firewhiskey bottle that was in the middle of the circle.

"Whoever the bottle lands on, they have to do pick truth or dare. We have veritaserum for the truths..." Fred explained as everyone's eyes watched the rotating bottle. The empty bottle caught the light from some of the bright flames—creating a psychedelic affect on the walls.

Finally it slowed down and landed on Roxanne, Fred's sister.

Roxanne's deep brown eyes widened comically as she glanced at Dominique who looked smug.

"Truth or dare Roxanne?" Dominique asked innocently. Roxanne narrowed her eyes but replied with dare without hesitating.

Dominique grinned as she leaned back on her hands, "I dare you to...switch Uncle Ron's shampoo bottle with blue dye."

Roxanne grinned mischievously, "Easy, I'll go right now." Dominique handed the bottle over to Lily who was sitting to the right of Dominique.

Lily spun the empty bottle, and everyone leaned towards the middle of the circle—watching apprehensively as the bottle continued to rotate.

Finally it started to slow down, stopping resolutely in front of Rose. Arianna let out a relieved breath; the bottle could have easily stopped in front of her.

"Rose," Lily grinned deviously, "truth or dare?"

Arianna noticed her shift uncomfortably, "Erm...truth I guess."

Lily handed her the vial of veritaserum, and Rose took a very measured sip. Almost immediately Lily asked her a question, "Whom do you fancy?"

It was as if Rose couldn't contain herself, "Scorpius Mal—" she slapped a hand over her mouth before she could say anything else. But it was obvious that it was too late.

Roxanne came back through the door just as Rose announced whom she liked, and Lily pumped her hands in the air yelling, "I knew it! I knew it!"

The boys in the room looked at Rose with different expressions of shock, horror, and confusion. Rose's brother—that was sitting on the other side of her—actually exclaimed, "It's like I don't know you anymore!"

Arianna glanced at Fred who looked very amused with the situation, and at Albus who looked pleased. James, however, caught her attention because he scowled at Rose, and even cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Alright, everyone just calm down, and let's get on with the game," Lily ordered over the commotion of the Weasley kids. Hugo gave his sister one last betrayed look before Lily passed the Firewhiskey bottle to James.

James set the bottle in the middle, and spun the bottle—watching it curiously as it slowly started to stop.

Arianna felt her heart hammer as it came closer and closer towards her. There was no possible way that of all people it would stop at her...right?

Wrong.

Arianna felt everyone's eyes on her as the bottle stopped right in front of her. Slowly, Arianna looked up into James' beautiful deep brown eyes that were staring at her intensely with an expression she couldn't quite place.

"Truth or dare Piff?" James asked quietly as he surveyed her with his head cocked to the side.

Arianna hesitated, unsure of what to pick. If she picked truth then who _knows_ what James would ask her. But if she picked dare James was sure to humiliate her in some way.

"Dare," Arianna responded, but it sounded more like a question. And it seemed like the worst thing she could possibly say since James smirked roguishly.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Fred whispered to her. Arianna didn't have time to reply however because James started to talk.

"I dare you to...sit on the red couch with me."

For one still moment no one said anything, and once again everyone started talking at once.

"You can't do that to her," Rose said angrily—her blight blue eyes flashing.

"Real mature, James," Louis commented, while slapping James' hand in a high-five.

"I think he's going to bruise," Lucy said to Dominique matter-of-factly.

"There's no way they're going to be together," Roxanne added.

They were all, however, interrupted by a person that suddenly came into the attic.

"It's time for dinner," Victoire announced, as she stepped into the colorful flickering light. Everyone got up, and made their way to the door of the attic. Fred helped her up, and Arianna slowly made her way to the door.

"After dinner then," James unexpectedly whispered into her ear—giving her chills down her spine.

* * *

><p>All throughout dinner Arianna wondered what the red couch was. Was it some kind of torture device (based on what Molly said about bruising)? And what did Roxanne mean? What was going on?<p>

Every time Arianna tried to question Fred about the mysterious red couch he would just look at her with an amused expression giving her some excuse as to why he couldn't tell her anything.

Arianna couldn't even appreciate the Treacle tart that Molly made for dessert. Her nerves were jumping all over the place. After she finished her dessert (and denied Molly's stubborn insist of having second helpings) Arianna slowly meandered out of the kitchen.

She didn't get very far, because someone grabbed her elbow and whisked her into the living room. No one was in the living room since most of them were still eating dessert in the kitchen.

"James!" Arianna protested, as James rounded on her. He had a sly smile that Arianna didn't like one bit. He proceeded to drag her towards the middle of the living room.

"Oh c'mon, it won't be that bad, I promise," James reassured as he led her to the corner of the room. It was only then that Arianna realized what was nestled in the crook of the living room.

It was a simple red velvet loveseat. Only big enough to seat two, but it looked comfy and plush.

"Wait," Arianna faltered as they both stood in front of the sofa, "so you just want me to sit on it?"

"Yeah, with me," James said, while smiling. Arianna stared at him, trying to decipher what the catch was.

"O-okay," Arianna said hesitantly, but nonetheless she sank down into the lush cushions.

James looked at her with an expression she couldn't really place, but he slowly sat down next to her also (a little _too_ close).

"So um..."Arianna started unsurely. She was so confused at the moment. Why was she getting all worked up about sitting on a _couch_? But more importantly, why did James dare her to do it at all?

And that's when she realized that the couch was moving. It was physically pushing her closer to James (who had a mixture of surprise and happiness written on his face).

"Wha—? What's going on?" Arianna squeaked, as she tried to get off the shrinking loveseat. But it seemed that she was stuck, and no matter how hard she tugged, she couldn't get off the couch.

Suddenly she felt James' hands at her waist.

"What are you doing?" Arianna questioned, her face heating up as James leaned closer to her, wearing a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry Piff, but I'm going to have to kiss you now," James announced softly, as he pushed a strand of her black hair back.

Before she had a chance to say anything (or scream for help), James' fingers were threading through her hair and he was leaning in closer.

With one more persistent lurch from the couch, her lips were on his too. In that moment Arianna completely forgot that she was snogging James Potter.

She completely forgot that she wasn't supposed to be enjoying this kiss. And she forgot that she was supposed to dislike him.

Instead she just kissed him back, and when he pulled her closer to him, she didn't push him away. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harder.

It was then that she knew what James was talking about all those months ago.

This was passion.

James caused this desire, this building fire within her. He was the one that made her hot and bothered. He was the one that made her blush—the one that made her heart race.

James was the one the one that did this to her.

It had always been him.

* * *

><p><em>Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. ~Just A Kiss, Lady Antebellum (song)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello lovelies! It's been so long, and for that I apologize a thousand times. I really don't know why I didn't update sooner, but I promise more frequent updates, and I hope you liked this chapter. BTW, Arianna Epiphany Knowlden was created and belongs solely to OfficialScrollKeeper, I'm just borrowing her (Thanks OSK!). **

**_BUT if you want to read MORE about Arianna and James then their story is called Audacious Passion. Go check it out for more James/Arianna goodness _;)_ (please be sure to remember that this one shot and their story are completely unrelated). _**

**Thanks for reading, and please review (even though I'm sure you're very mad at me for not updating)! _Review challenge: Milk or dark chocolate? Do you like Pickles? Which is scarier: clowns or dolls?_**

**Pickles  
><strong>


	11. Rose&Scorpius: The Accident

**Rose/Scorpius: The Accident  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>What's the problem I don't know<em>  
><em>Well maybe I'm in love (love)<em>

_~ Accidenteally in Love, Counting Crows (song)._

* * *

><p>Amor, amour, lieben, amore, amare. No matter which language you say it in it still means the same thing: love.<p>

Of course, there are different kinds of love.

The love that Rose and Scorpius shared was...unusual. They always argued: a battle of wits against wits. They tended to glare at each other. A lot.

In fact they had convinced themselves that they hated the other.

But of course the loveseat knew better than that, it knew what lied underneath the passionate bickering and furious insults...

"I hate this holiday," Rose announced while flopping onto Lily's bed. They were supposed to be getting ready for the annual Valentine's Day bash that grandmother Molly threw in the Burrow.

Lily giggled at Rose's dramatic behavior, "It's just cause your a bitter singleton, Rosie."

"I am not bitter!" Rose protested vehemently. "It's just the holiday in general! It's completely ridiculous. I mean for one, everything is bloody pink!"

Lily had to bite on her knuckles to stop herself from laughing so hard, "Pink?"

"Yes! Everything clashes with my—_our_—hair, but Grandmother Molly insists on everyone wearing pink or red."

"You mean it _matches_ with our hair," Lily corrected cheekily, as she held a pink jumper up to her body.

Rose groaned, and dropped her curly auburn head onto one of Lily's pillows. "And my _name_."

"Your name?" Lily asked confused, while riffling through some of her overnight things. She was looking for her favorite pair of jeans.

"Are you going to keep repeating everything I say?" Rose glared at her cousin, "But I mean it's ridiculous how many jokes I hear because my name is _Rose_, and people tend to only give roses on this bloody holiday."

Lily just smiled behind a sweater that she was wrestling with.

"Don't even get me started on the number of love potions that are hanging around here. Every year Uncle George tries to get at least one of us to drink his potions...and every year he does it successfully."

Lily laughed, clutching her stomach as she recalled last year's events. James had managed to gross out one of Victoire's French friends when he had accidentally swallowed a love potion.

Let's just say that James' was only preoccupied with French _kissing_. To this day he swears that he still has the bruises...

"Sure, you laugh now, but it might be _you_ this year," Rose muttered darkly.

Lily rolled her eyes and finally ushered Rose towards the closet, "There is no point moping. Just get dressed, do your make up, and time will fly so fast that you won't get into any kind of trouble."

Rose looked at Lily doubtfully, but she didn't have much of a choice as Lily tossed her a light pink dress.

"Go," Lily commanded as she pushed Rose towards the bathroom.

For the next half hour Rose faced many torture devices such as the hairbrush (was her hair always this untamable?), the mascara wand (it could easily blind someone!), and finally eyeliner (she resembled a raccoon of sorts).

Lily however thought otherwise since she did Rose's makeup, all the while reassuring Rose that she looked fine on this Singles Awareness/Acknowledgement Day.

But the hardest part wasn't over yet.

Oh no, it had just begun.

Rose seemed to realize this as she descended the wooden staircase that led to a packed living room. The Valentine's Day party was in full swing, and Celestina Warbeck's throaty voice could be heard over the chatter of people.

"_Oh my poor heart, where has it gone?  
>It's left me for a spell...<br>...and now you've torn it quite apart  
>I'll thank you to give back my heart."<em>

_Oh dear Godric_, Rose thought as she surveyed the room full of people, _what have I gotten myself into?_

But she was a Gryffindor, so despite everything, she squared her shoulders and pushed through the crowd of people, completely ignoring the warning bells that were going off in her mind.

"Rosie!" Roxanne yelled, suddenly appearing out of nowhere with a glass of butterbeer in her hand. Rose smiled, glad that she found someone that she liked in the mass of people.

"Hey Roxanne, how are you?" Rose asked making her way towards Roxanne.

Roxanne smiled and held out a plate of hors d'oeuvres, "I'm good...and paranoid. Honestly, since the time I've set foot in this place I've been so scared that Grandmother Molly would make me sit on the..._loveseat_."

Roxanne whispered the last word while shuddering theatrically, but she wasn't the only one that was terrified of grandmother Molly and her meddling.

It seemed that the loveseat was only ever acknowledged on this holiday, and throughout the party one unlucky couple would have to sit on the couch. More often than not the pair ended up falling on the floor. But that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

"Tell me about it," Rose empathized as she reached for another hors d'oeuvre.

Suddenly Roxanne's deep brown eyes started widening comically.

"Oh Merlin, duck and cover!" Roxanne blurted out before hitting the floor like there was a bomb overhead. Before Rose even registered what Roxanne was doing, she was also yanked to the floor.

"What the—?" Rose started confused, but Roxanne slapped her hand over Rose's mouth.

And then there was a distinct _plunk_ that sounded as an arrow was shot. It was the same exact place Rose's hand had been seconds before.

Slowly, Roxanne's hand detracted from Rose's mouth and she slowly stood up along with Rose.

"What was that?" Rose asked, slightly scared and very confused.

Roxanne plucked the arrow from the table and examined it more closely; she could clearly read _Cupid's Arrows_ in a curly font across the shaft of it. The feathers were a bright red with delicate hearts painted on them.

"Cupid's arrows. That was a close call Rose...be careful," Roxanne warned as she chucked the arrow into nearby garbage bag.

Rose nodded and grabbed one more hors d'oeuvre before blending into the mob of people. She navigated through it while she kept a watchful eye on any of her other relatives.

_Maybe if I find mum, then I could go disappear and not even deal with the party_ Rose thought hopefully.

Rose dismissed that idea when she passed the living room (which was currently the most occupied room) and saw several of her relatives near the red sofa.

Rose turned around, ready to disappear quickly, when she ran into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Rose said apologetically as she stepped away from the person. Looking up she was shocked to see who it was.

"Hello Rose, aren't you going to give me a hug?" Uncle George asked teasingly as he held his hands out. And that's when Rose noticed the Weasley Wizard product in his hand.

It was a woman's perfume, but Rose knew that with one squirt you would fall into a powerful love induced stupor. Rose's mind raced to find some kind of excuse, because she wouldn't put it past Uncle George to spray her with the love perfume.

So, without a moment's hesitation, Rose threw the pumpkin juice she was drinking onto Uncle George's white collared shirt.

And then she ran.

She felt guilty of course, and Rose knew her mother would reprimand her if she saw what her daughter did. But desperate times called for desperate measures.

Plus it was an easy spill to fix with his wand—he would be fine, only distracted, which gave Rose the time she needed.

Rose turned a corner and, for the second time that evening, she crashed into someone.

"Rose! Merlin, why are you panting?" Dominique asked, as she grabbed hold of Rose—trying to steady the out of breath girl.

"Uncle George—he—had—perfume—" Rose choked out in between large breaths of air.

"Perfume, what the hell?" Dominique asked puzzled as she placed a manicured hand on her hip.

Rose gripped Dominique's shoulders "Love perfume. Spray it once and everyone that smells it is a goner."

Dominique's pale blue eyes widened in understanding, "Well thank Merlin you got away..." Dominique paused for a moment before saying in a confident tone, "You know, I think you should meet one of my friends."

"Friend?" Rose echoed doubtfully. But she let herself be led away with Dominique. They somehow ended up in the backyard, and Rose felt like she could breathe again. It was a lot more open and spacious outside. And from what she could see, none of her pesky relatives were present.

"Rose, this is Andre," Dominique introduced as a boy with deep brown hair regarded Rose inquisitively. If Rose was being honest with herself, he was quite handsome.

"Enchanté mademoiselle," Andre greeted, while picking up Rose's hand and kissing it briefly. He had a kind of confidence to him—as if he knew that he could make a girl swoon with just one wink.

"Hello," Rose replied with a shy smile.

Dominique laughed and announced, "I'll leave you two alone."

And with that, she was gone. Rose was almost dumbfounded that Dominique and managed to pair her up (especially after Rose was so careful!). Merlin, she was running away the entire time, but she forgot to run away from her cousin also.

But...it wasn't so bad. At least the guy in question was cute.

"You look very beautiful," Andre complimented with a smile that showed straight white teeth. "The only problem is your dress."

Rose frowned. And there went the good part. He should've just stuck with "you look beautiful."

"Why? What's wrong with my dress?" Rose asked trying not to sound annoyed.

Andre just grinned, and leaned in very close to Rose's ear.

"It's still on."

Rose jerked back and scowled at his handsome face. Who the heck did this guy think he was? What a sleazy, conceited little—

"Rose...erm, I've been looking for you," said a voice coming up besides her, distracting her from her murderous thoughts. Rose glanced behind her, and saw to her relief Albus Potter.

"Oh, hi Al," Rose said smiling at her cousin. She also saw Scorpius Malfoy standing beside Al. Rose wasn't surprised to see him there since he and Al were best mates.

Rose nodded in his direction and he nodded back. Despite their apparent hatred towards the other, they had an unspoken agreement that they would not fight on holidays. Especially after that Christmas incident two years ago...

"Rose, you wouldn't mind if I talked to Andre here, would you?" Al said suddenly with a forced smile. Rose was surprised to see his usual laid back self so angry.

"Sure thing—"

"Great, go dance with Scorpius then," Al said abruptly, already waving her away.

"What?" Rose asked in shock. No way was she dancing with Malfoy of all people...

"Go," Al said, giving her a look that she wouldn't dare argue with. When he was like this it was best to stay out of his way. Scorpius seemed to have the same thoughts because he slipped a hand around her waist and led her towards dancing couples.

A slow ballad started playing as they approached the dance floor, and for a moment too many things were awkward between them.

"Erm—"

"Ah..."

"So..."

"Yeah—"

"..."

"Weasley, have you ever danced with anyone before?"

"Of course I have!"

"Well then why do you have to make it so bloody awkward for us?" Scorpius asked, pulling her waist close to his.

"I—I...Are you saying you _want_ to dance?" Rose asked disgustedly as she wrapped her arms tentatively around his neck. Holding him at arm's length.

"No, but it _is_ just one dance..." Scorpius replied logically—not completely meeting her eyes. It was as if he was talking to someone behind her.

"I don't even get why we have to dance," Rose mumbled annoyed as she fiddled with the collar of his shirt. It was white much to her dismay. Why couldn't she have worn white instead of this hideous pink color?

"Because Al wanted to make Andre think you were taken." Scorpius replied as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. She hated the condescending tone that he always used with her.

"What does Andre have to do with any of this?"

"He messed with Al, and I think seeing you with him just made Al even angrier..."

"Well he had great timing," Rose muttered under her breath. In a louder tone she asked, "Well, what did Andre do to Al?"

"That," he started slowly, "is none of your business."

Rose scowled feeling vaguely offended at his answer. Of course it was her business! Al was her cousin for crying out loud!

Before she could voice any of her protests, Scorpius just tightened his hold on her waist, and bought her just a bit closer to him, "Just let it go Weasley. Al can handle it—he's a big strong guy."

Rose bit down on her lip to keep herself from arguing farther. And for the rest of the song, they just danced in annoyed silence, not meeting the others gaze.

Soon the song faded into the background and Al approached them with a satisfied smile on his face. Andre was nowhere in sight.

"Well...you two certainly look uncomfortable," Al commented casually as he looked pointedly at the space between their bodies.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well it's not like we wanted to dance together anyways..."

Albus just smiled at the two of them as Scorpius released his hold on Rose's waist.

"Let's go get some butterbeer," Al said, as Scorpius and Rose followed him back into the Burrow. Rose was tentative, but she decided that it was warmer back inside the Burrow.

"So, have either of you ran into Grandmother Molly or Uncle George?" Rose asked as they entered the kitchen. Albus grabbed a glass of butterbeer and started sipping it right away.

"No, we haven't seen either of them..." Al replied, sipping his drink almost thoughtfully, "But we did see Aunt Angelina... We ran outside before she spotted us."

Rose smiled in return, and reached for a glass of butterbeer when a voice crept up beside them.

"Well at least we got you eventually, huh Al?" Uncle George noted casually. Al jumped a mile and his butterbeer sloshing onto George's shiny shoes.

"What do you mean?" Al said shakily, as he set down his glass. He looked anxious at George's previous words, and he ran a nervous hand through his messy locks.

Uncle George ignored him and took out his wand instead. He carefully cleaned off his shoes commenting, "You two are ruining all my clothing."

"Uncle George," Al said more firmly, "_what do you mean_?"

Uncle George turned to face him, a mischievous glint in his eye and an amused smirk on his face.

"I mean, that you have ingested one of my newest love potions," George replied matter-of-factly.

"What?" Al choked, his green eyes widening in panic, "I haven't drunk anything besides that butterbeer!"

"Who said that you had to drink anything?"

Al paled, "But nothing's happened to me! I'm completely normal!"

Uncle George's smirk widened, "Well that's because you haven't met Hyacinth yet. Wait a minute, isn't that her over there?"

Despite everything Al looked at the girl George was pointing at and a goofy smile took over his horrified features.

"Merlin isn't she beautiful? Look at her hair...it looks so soft and..._brown_. And she's such a nice friend. My best friend...I think I'm going to talk to her..." Al said confidently. He started to walk towards her before Rose pulled him back.

"Wait, Al, I don't think that that's a very good idea," Rose interrupted—trying to keep her cousin from making a fool of himself.

"Get off me, Rose," Al replied hurriedly—easily shoving Rose into Scorpius, and striding towards one of his oldest and best friend.

Uncle George, Scorpius, and Rose watched as Al pulled Hyacinth into an enthusiastic hug that she returned happily (albeit surprised). Al leaned down to whisper something in her ear that made her blush before whisking her off towards the dance floor in the living room.

"Well that didn't look so humiliating for him," Scorpius commented from beside Rose.

Rose nodded in agreement before turning to Uncle George.

"What did you give him exactly?" Rose asked.

Uncle George smiled, "It's a love potion for the people that don't take risks and are too delusional pursue the person that they like. The potion just increases those feelings that you already have and gives you a little...push."

All three of them were still watching the spot that Hyacinth and Al had left before Uncle George turned to Rose and Scorpius and remarked, "We should go spy on them."

Rose and Scorpius smiled wickedly and followed Uncle George who led them to a bustling living room.

The living room was...chaotic. Adults were talking to one another, and drinks of butterbeer, firewhiskey, and wine hovered overhead searching for their owners. Rose even thought she spotted the insidious Cupid somewhere near the ceiling, but he was gone in a flash.

Finally the three of them spotted Al and Hyacinth somewhere near the middle of the large living room dancing to an old fashioned Celestina Warbeck song. Hyacinth was laughing while Al spun her around the room.

They were so happy together, that it was a crime that they weren't together yet.

Rose spotted several other couples dancing, like James and Arianna, and even her own parents.

"Uncle Scorpy!" shrieked a young girl near her feet. Rose glanced down to see one of Victoire's and Teddy's children tugging on Scorpius' pant legs. The girl was short and her freckled cheeks were rosy.

Rose watched, as Scorpius leaned down to give the young girl his full attention. She whispered something in his ear.

Scorpius smiled, when he straightened up, and for a moment Rose was surprised to see that look on his face. She had gotten so used to him scowling or even smirking at her that it was strange to see his face so...genuine. For once he looked like a kind, normal human being.

He also looked more handsome when smiled.

"Well, I'll see you two later. I have something to go take care of," Scorpius said, while taking the girl's hand and following her to the dance floor.

Rose's eyes strayed towards them instead of Hyacinth and Albus, and she watched as the little girl carefully stepped on Scorpius' shoes and held his hands tightly.

Then, slowly, Scorpius started swaying to the beat, making sure that the girl would not fall off.

They were adorable, and the girl was giggling quite happily when Scorpius picked her up and twirled her around. Even Scorpius was smiling widely—his normally stormy gray eyes brightening up in delight.

"Rosie!" hollered a voice that was way too cheerful, "I haven't seen you all day!"

Oh _no._

Grandmother Molly was beside her, and in an instance she was dragging Rose away. When Rose looked back she could see that Uncle George had disappeared. Merlin, she was delusional to think that she was safe with _him_. Before she could even think of a way to escape, Grandmother Molly had plopped her down on the loveseat. It swallowed her up in its softness and red velvet fabric.

For a moment Rose contemplated what exactly she should do next. Should she fight her way off the couch? Should she fake a bathroom emergency?

Part of her argued that maybe the best way was just to get it over with. She and her mystery man would be tossed to the floor and that would be the end of it. The worst that could happen would be her getting a bruise from it, but that would be all. She could finally stop dreading these parties so much...

Yes, that would be a logical decision. Get the humiliation over with and then forget it ever happened.

She could do that. It would be fine. It would be easy.

But suddenly another person was shoved onto the couch with her, and when Rose turned to see who it was, her heart seemed to stop.

It was Scorpius.

He was looking at her indescribably but Rose could tell that he was less than pleased to be caught on the loveseat with her of all people.

"Kiss!" someone in the living room shouted, catching her attention. She could have sworn that it was Uncle George that shouted it, but it was his words that scared her more.

He couldn't possibly mean that they had to...kiss?

No. It was impossible. She and Scorpius were possible the most incompatible people out there.

They'd get tossed to the floor. They _had_ to get tossed to the floor.

But something in the back of her mind nagged at her. From all the stories she had heard, they would have to be_ immediately_ tossed to the floor. It wouldn't take this long...would it?

"Just kiss her, Malfoy!"

"Yeah, plant one on her!"

More people were starting to take notice of the two teenagers on the loveseat, and Rose could feel a dark blush spreading on her cheeks. Where was her protective father and cousins when she needed them? Her best guess was that they were either drunk or too occupied with their own lovers.

She fought the urge to even look at Scorpius, but she couldn't help herself.

He was much closer to her than he was before, and he was still looking at her. With a small, almost unnoticeable jerk of the couch, Rose felt both of their hips touch.

And then Scorpius' hand was on her shoulder and she could feel her eyes widening at what he was about to do.

She could see it in his eyes that he was almost...apologizing for his next actions. Another incessant nudge and Rose could feel his breath on her face. They were inches apart now and the guests' chants were getting louder.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The contracting sofa was almost painful now but as Scorpius leaned closer to her everything sort of...disappeared. The only thing she was aware of was his burning grip on her shoulder and the heady scent of _him_.

In that moment she wouldn't have been able to tell you the time, or what the people were chanting. She might not have even been able to tell you her own name...

She just focused on the way his lips brushed against hers—so softly as if he was afraid that he might break her if he was too rough. It was very chaste, and just as she was starting to feel the pressure of his lips, it was gone.

She opened her eyes—not aware that they fluttered close in the first place—but all she could see were the smiling guests that hooted and wolf whistled at their innocent peck.

She stood up, and here eyes roamed the room for the blond haired man. She was angry that he left so suddenly, and slightly surprised that he had kissed her that way.

But really, he couldn't just leave her like that afterwards.

"Hey!" Rose shouted suddenly spotting a blond head navigating its way through the mass of guests. She followed determinedly, and caught up with Scorpius—catching him by the elbow.

"Hey," she said breathless. He sure knew how to lose someone in a crowd...

He paused, glancing at her with that same indescribable expression, "Hi."

Rose was taken aback and Scorpius jerked his elbow away before walking towards the kitchen.

" 'Hi'? That's all you have to say?" Rose asked incredulously as she followed the infuriating boy to the kitchen.

Scorpius paused once more before replying harshly, "What do you want me to say?"

Rose was once again speechless. What did she want Scorpius to say? It wasn't either of their faults that they had ended up on the loveseat. Neither of them really had anything to say.

"Why did you leave like that?" Rose asked instead, immediately wishing that she hadn't. She felt so exposed saying something like that. She sounded like a needy girlfriend. She felt _desperate_; two things that she certainly was not.

Scorpius turned to face her, his gray eyes hard, "Well I didn't think that you'd want me to stay after...what happened..."

Rose noted the way he carefully avoided the word 'kiss'. And then it occurred to her that perhaps she wasn't the only one that wanted to avoid the incident on the couch. Neither of them had actually _expected_ to kiss the other. But it wasn't just any kiss. It was one that happened on the _loveseat_.

Which meant that they were supposed to end up together.

Oh Merlin.

And so Rose shook her head, whispered "nevermind" to Scorpius and walked away from him—feeling as if maybe the loveseat had made a mistake this time.

But then again, it never did make any mistakes...

Scorpius watched her go, his thoughts already muddled and hazy. His hand reached for then neck of the butterbeer before pausing and reaching for the firewhiskey instead.

* * *

><p><em>How much longer will it take to cure this<em>?  
><em>Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love<em>

_~ Accidentally in Love, Counting Crows (song)._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well...it's obvious that I'm a horrible person. First I don't update in months and then I leave you with this?  
>I'm sorry, I truly am. The ending was a bit surprising to even me, but then I realized that they couldn't solve all their differences in one night. So I'll leave you with this, and the reader can imagine their ending however they wish. <strong>

**ONE MORE THING: I'm sorry that the Valentine's Day party doesn't really fit in with the story depending on Rose and Scorpius' age but I still wanted to include it, so I guess in this story they're technically 18 year olds. However in my mind they're still in Hogwarts (on a vacation during this party) :P  
><strong>

**Anyways, I hope all of you are well (well...for those of you that are still reading this XD) I'm sorry I took so long with the updating. I really don't have any good excuse. But I would like to say that this is _NOT_ the end of the story. In fact there are _two_ more couples set to get on the loveseat before I include a deleted chapter (maybe more). And _then_ this story will end. It's quite bittersweet, especially since I've finished my favorite couples so far...**

**Oh and thank you for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate every single one of them, and I hope you continue reading the story! I'll try to update within two weeks!  
><strong>

**Happy April to you all! _Review Challenge: How have you been? Do you like candles? Cats or Dogs?_**

**Pickles_  
><em>**


	12. Hyacinth&Albus: The Mates

**Hyacinth/Albus: The Mates  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Hyacinth Singer belongs solely to my wonderful beta Mehghla who created her. I'm just borrowing her for the time being. Thanks Mehghla! <em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>They were both inseparable from the moment they met each other. Hyacinth Singer and Albus Potter became friends ever since that fateful day when they were both sorted into Slytherin (along with Scorpius Malfoy who also became their good friend).<p>

Together they learned magic, played pranks, and got into many detentions. They stuck together through petty fights and those awkward teenage years.

It wasn't until 5th year when things started to change between Albus and Hyacinth. Of course they were both too oblivious and stubborn for their own good. They ignored their feelings for each other but this just seemed to cause more problems...

"_I can't believe you blew Scorpius and I off for that twit," Albus screamed during their 6th year when Hyacinth didn't show up at Hogsmeade with them. They were in the Slytherin common room, gathering quite a bit of attention. _

"_I went out on a _date_ with Phillip," Hyacinth stated clearly with narrowed eyes, "I did _not_ blow you off."_

"_Well you could have given us a warning! I mean, since when have you become so flaky?" Al yelled, his green eyes wide, like he couldn't begin to comprehend Hyacinth's behavior. _

"_You're the only one who seems to have a problem with it! I mean, look at Scorpius. He doesn't seem to care!" Hyacinth hollered back, while gesturing vaguely to a very calm Scorpius who was sitting on a green velvet couch. He had grown bored of their arguments and was carefully looking over his charms notes. It had been happening more and more often, and sometimes Scorpius just wanted to shake them because of how dense they were acting. _

_In fact, Scorpius knew that the only reason Hyacinth was going out on a date with Phillip Little was because she wanted to ignore her feelings for Al. He predicted that it would only be a few more months before they finally came to their senses. _

But it took more than 6 months before they gave in to their mutual attraction. In between there were many more arguments, tension, and even a few hexes before they both sat on the loveseat...

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Al!" Hyacinth said happily as she handed Albus is present. Inside he would find a box of his favorite Honeydukes sweets and a snazzy broom polishing kit.<p>

"Thanks Hyacinth," Al replied, as he pulled his best friend into a brief hug. He took a moment to inhale her cinnamon scent that he loved before releasing her. She seemed sheepish at his display of affection, but pleased nonetheless.

"So how does it feel to finally be sixteen?" Hyacinth teased as she grabbed a floating firewhiskey. Because Al's birthday was in the summer, he had turned sixteen later than other students. It was nice though since parties at the Burrow were always better than parties in the Slytherin common room.

"Great," Al chuckled as he sipped from his own glass of firewhiskey. The rhythmic music from the next room could be heard through the open door. Hyacinth swayed slightly to the heavy beat—her eyes still on Al.

She remembered how short he was when he was eleven. Of course, she had been much shorter then too. However some things were always the same like his messy black hair that resembled Mr. Potter's, and his bright green eyes.

"So...where did Scorpius run off to?" Al asked curiously as he looked around for his best mate. There were quite a few people around the Burrow; most of them were distant family members and a few Hogwarts students.

"I thought I saw him walking towards the living room..." Hyacinth responded, gesturing to where the music was emitting.

Al formed a small smirk. "Well, we should go join him."

Hyacinth's eyes widened almost comically, "What...you mean...dance?"

Al threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. "You don't have to look so afraid. C'mon it will be fun."

And with that, he grabbed Hyacinth's cup out of her hand, set it on the table, and dragged her towards the hypnotic beat.

Hyacinth was so nervous, but she couldn't seem to wiggle out of Al's grip. She really _didn't_ want to dance with him. Normally when she was too close to Al, she ended up making a fool out of herself. Dancing would not be a good idea.

When they entered the living room, they were enveloped in flashing lights and darnkness. The steady beat of the drum seemed to rattle her skull, and there were so many people jostling her closer to Al.

She thought she might have spotted a familiar blonde head, but it disappeared along with the blazing light overhead.

Al suddenly halted and pulled Hyacinth towards him at the same time the beat changed to a slower one. The music was pleasant and carried a sluggish tempo.

Slowly, people around them started pairing up and for a second Al hesitated before pulling her into his warm body.

There were warning bells going off in Hyacinth's head as Al's arms wrapped around her waist, but she couldn't seem to pull away. Instead her arms went around Al's neck, almost instinctively.

This was _not_ how friends were supposed to act. Friends were not supposed to be dancing together. Friends were not attracted to each other. But still, Hyacinth ignored her thoughts, and enjoyed the feel of Al's arms wrapped around her.

She swayed to the melodious music, and locked her gaze with Al. He was staring at her curiously, as if he couldn't quite figure her out.

"What are you thinking about?" Hyacinth asked suddenly, her head tipping to the side as she regarded Al.

He gave her a faint smile before replying, "You look really beautiful tonight."

Hyacinth blushed and ducked her head—avoiding Al's gaze. How was she supposed to act normal when he said things like that? It's like he was purposefully testing her will power.

"Such a charmer," Hyacinth replied, smiling slightly, as she tried for a bit of normalcy. Al seemed to possess the power to turn her into a puddle of hormones with a single smile.

Al didn't crack a smile at her words. Instead he said seriously, "I mean it."

His arms pulled her closer towards him, and she could feel the beat of his heart through his shirt.

She blushed once more, before turning the conversation to a safer subject by saying, "Albus Severus, I never knew you could dance."

Al smirked, "There's lots that you don't know about me."

"That's hard to believe considering I've been your friend for six years," Hyacinth scoffed.

"I'm not kidding."

"Really?" Hyacinth asked doubtfully, while quirking an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"Well I can't tell you," Al replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hyacinth laughed. He could be as silly as her sometimes.

She slowly turned her head and rested it against Al's chest gently as they continued to swing with the sleepy beat. She could feel him breathe, and snuggled into his warm body.

Hyacinth savored the moment—drinking it all in: the smell of Al's shirt, the distinct scent that accompanied the burrow, and the feel of his arms wrapped around her. She'd gratefully lap up any moment like this that she had with Albus, knowing that soon enough she'd have to go back to pretending that she didn't like him more than a friend.

Her mind felt hazy, but perhaps that was the alcohol in her system.

Eventually the song drifted off into silence and she pulled away reluctantly from Al's chest. Once again, he had that same indescribable expression on his face.

"What?" Hyacinth questioned curiously, once his silence got uncomfortable.

Al physically shook his head, "Nothing. Hey, you're not going anywhere yet."

Hyacinth raised an eyebrow, but Al pulled her back just as the techno beat started up again. It was deafening, and entrancing; she couldn't just leave.

So she smiled, and together they danced for a while. It was like they were the only two people in the room dancing under the flashing lights. They were untouchable, and together they lost track of time. The only thing that mattered was the entrancing music that seemed to fill them up with some indescribable energy.

By the time the third song ended they were both sweaty and out of breath. Hyacinth was clutching a stitch in her side that hurt from laughing so hard, and was hanging on to Al for support. Together they navigated through the dim room—pushing through crowds of drunken teenagers.

Finally they both collapsed into the only unoccupied couch in the corner of the room.

"Wow...I haven't danced like that in a while," Hyacinth noted, as she turned to face Al. She could see his bright eyes in the dark room alight with energy.

"I forgot how tiring it was," Al replied while leaning closer so that Hyacinth could hear him. Well, that's what she thought until she felt a nudge at the base of her spine.

_Uh-oh_, Hyacinth thought when the couch lurched her towards Al. She braced her hands out in front of her, only to land practically on top of Albus.

He looked surprised but the surprise soon turned into recognition when he realized what couch they were sitting on.

It was the loveseat.

Hyacinth's mind was sluggish as she tried to process the situation. Whatever fragile balance they had found after their arguments would be destroyed all because of a silly loveseat. They couldn't kiss. It would ruin _everything_.

Best friends were not supposed to kiss each other.

The loveseat obviously didn't care, because it pushed Al closer to Hyacinth. They were inches apart, and she could smell the firewhiskey on his breath. She could see each freckle scattered across his nose, and his dilated green eyes.

"We have to," Al suddenly whispered, his hand coming up to cup her face. He knew that if he kissed Hyacinth that it would ruin their friendship, but he didn't know what would happen if he didn't. It would never be the same if they kissed.

But more than that, he wanted to know what it would feel like to taste her. To finally kiss the girl he's had a crush on since forever.

"I'm sorry," Al finally apologized. With one final push from the loveseat, their lips collided.

He was hesitant and gentle. Almost unsure if he was allowed to kiss her. But then he felt Hyacinth open her lips a fraction. He took it as an invitation to deepen the kiss, and he felt her respond almost immediately. The music was still pounding in his ears, and the alcohol just urged him to nibble at her lower lip.

It was then, that he realized what he was doing.

"I-I'm sorry," Al mumbled when he pulled away from Hyacinth, as if burned.

She looked confused and blinked back languidly, before her gaze hardened, "Well, I'm not. But if you are then I'll just—"

It took a moment for Al to comprehend what she was saying but once he did a slow goofy smile crept onto his face. He quickly grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving and asked, "Wait, so you don't mind kissing me?"

Hyacinth didn't look like she wanted to talk to Al. In fact, she could think of many other things that she would rather do then confess her feelings to Al. She was no Gryffindor. But she finally responded, "Al...I've liked you for a while now..."

When they were younger he was the only one that seemed to notice her, and understand her. Sure, Scorpius was always there, but he didn't cheer her up like Al did. He was much more like a brother than a friend. Al...Albus was different.

The green-eyed teenager pulled her focus back through his gentle tugging on her hand.

"Why didn't you say anything until now?" Al asked, looking slightly hurt.

Hyacinth fought the urge to sneer at him. Up until now, she always thought that she was a little sister to him. Hyacinth told him so, and Al looked at her incredulously.

"I can't believe you think that. You're so much more than a little sister to me. When you went out with Little...I couldn't stand it...I've liked you ever since 5th year..." Al replied, smiling faintly. They were both sitting back down now, and unconsciously leaning in towards each other.

"It's not the firewhiskey talking is it?" Hyacinth quickly asked, as she searched his green eyes. She didn't want there to be any regrets—any doubts.

"Definitely not," Al breathed as his hand came up to connect the freckles sprinkled on her cheek.

"So what happens now?' Hyacinth asked softly when they were a breath away from each other.

"I guess we'll find out..."

And with that, Al pressed his lips lightly to hers with out any insistence from the loveseat. It was different this time. The kiss came with the wonderful realization that they both liked each other, and they had the potential to become something greater than friends.

They stayed like that for a while and the pulsing music carried on—just a distant sound as they fell into each other.

Scorpius Malfoy eventually found them, still lip locked, and quickly turned away to give them some privacy. But not before saying (quite loudly), "It's about _time_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: An update? *gasps* That's more rare than unicorns and flying pigs!**

**Hullo everyone! *waves sheepishly* so...this happened, but my computer was being a butt for so long that this didn't get posted (or edited) until today. Oh...and there might have been other things involved like distracting friends and homework. OH! And I've been slowly working through the series of Doctor Who. Currently I'm at the very beginning of season two (poor Doctor just got regenerated into David Tennant).**

**But here it is! Hyacinth and Al's lovely chapter. Oh and to those of you that read my other fics (specifically my Rose and Scorpius waiter one) this was the same time where Rose and Scorpius were dancing. It's kind of sad though since this is the second to last (real) chapter XD  
><strong>

**Review Challenge: Favorite Doctor? Favorite restaurant and why? Favorite chapter of this story?  
><strong>

**Pickles****  
><strong>


	13. Lily&Wyatt: The Impulsive

**Lily/Wyatt: The Impulsive**

* * *

><p><em>"The only way love can last a lifetime is if it's unconditional. The truth is this: love is not determined by the one being loved but rather by the one choosing to love." <em>_~Stephen Kendrick, The Love Dare _

_Wyatt Smith was_ created and belongs solely to Rionabelle (thanks!)_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Wyatt Smith was one of the only guys that Lily could ever talk to, due to her older relatives.<p>

If it were any other guy, her cousins would have been on him. Louis Weasley would have threatened him with severed limbs if he hurt Lily in any way, shape, or form. Fred Weasley would have done a thorough background check on the bloke. And James Potter would have done something to his male reproductive parts.

However because it was _Wyatt Smith_, they didn't bother him too much. Mostly her cousins took to glaring and empty threats that they wouldn't carry out. Wyatt also had Hugo's approval since they were good friends.

And maybe that's why they had a chance to be together in the first place.

Wyatt Smith first met Lily through her close cousin Hugo Weasley in their first year.

It was right after Wyatt got sorted into Gryffindor. Wyatt always said that it was love at first sight. Lily however, didn't notice him much. She politely said hi to him and then continued her conversation with her older cousin, Rose Weasley.

He was immediately smitten with everything about her: she was smart, independent, funny, and not to mention beautiful. It was the beginning of his long-term crush on her. But at that moment he merely brushed it off.

But it wouldn't go away. He was hopelessly and unconditionally in love with her and _only _her.

Lily, however, took a bit more time warming up to him. All three of them took to studying in the common room, and she found herself enjoying his company more and more. Although he was a huge flirt, he was exceedingly kind and thoughtful. He was also a great friend.

They eventually got closer as time went on...

* * *

><p>"Wyatt! You made it!" Lily greeted, jumping into his arms. He caught her effortlessly and spun her around just to make her laugh.<p>

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Wyatt replied happily after he set her down gently. He leaned backwards to get a good look at her and smiled when he saw the Weasley jumper she was wearing. It was a dark green that went rather well with her red hair—making her look very Christmas-like for the occasion.

"Come in," Lily ushered, as she pulled him away from the snow outside. His cheeks were pink and snowflakes were nestled in his blond hair.

He stepped further into the Burrow after dusting off his snow-covered boots. Many people greeted him as he followed Lily through the Burrow.

Finally they came to the living room where groups of people were scattered talking about different things. Wyatt noticed Teddy Lupin involved in a discussion about the Ministry with several of Lily's uncles. Near the kitchen he could see the women gushing over Victoire Weasley's pregnancy news.

On the floor, Lily's cousins were engaged in several games such as Wizards Chess, Gobstones, and Exploding Snap. Others were playing with their new Christmas presents.

"So how were your holidays?" Lily asked as they found an empty spot on the floor.

"Good. How about you? It must have been a crazy, huh?" Wyatt replied, smiling.

"Yeah! You should have come earlier because then you would have witnessed Uncle Ron's reaction to Rose wanting to move in with Scorpius. It was priceless. His whole face turned red..."  
>She ranted on for a while and Wyatt took a moment just to examine her. It was crazy to think that they had been friends for seven years. But some things were always the same, like Lily's enthusiasm. And of course her beauty.<p>

"Wyatt? Wyatt? SMITH! Are you even listening to me?" Lily asked after she noticed Wyatt's slightly glazed look.

"Uh..." Wyatt smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.

She was about to punch him when Molly called for dessert.

They both eagerly made their way towards the dining table where bowls of pudding, glasses of eggnog, and plates of treacle tart were set.

Lily's relatives eagerly dug into the food and Wyatt noticed Lily's Uncle Ron take several helpings of treacle tart before his wife scolded him for being greedy.

He also saw Lily's brother, Albus, and his girlfriend share a bowl of pudding and sneak kisses when they thought that no one was looking.

"Isn't it weird to think that this is our last Christmas before we graduate from Hogwarts?" Lily mused thoughtfully as she ate a large piece of trifle.

"Yeah, it is..." Wyatt replied, "Do you still want to play professionally for the Harpies?"  
>Lily looked pensive before replying, "I think I would like to play professionally, but I wouldn't mind for playing any team. I'm not very particular...What about you?"<p>

"I don't really know. I really want to do something in sports but I don't think I want to play professionally. I'd rather be in the Ministry's Department of Magical Games and Sports...or maybe write for Which Broomstick. They don't do a very good job reporting matches..." Wyatt replied. He loved sports almost obsessively and it would be his dream to do something in that area.

"Well I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do, and with your work ethic your bound to get what you want," Lily replied almost automatically. She wasn't even trying to compliment or cheer Wyatt up. She was merely stating a fact.

"Thanks Lily," Wyatt grinned.

Lily blushed in return, but replied crisply, "No problem."

After a moments silence of them eating their dessert, Wyatt asked, "Are you done?"

"Oh yeah, thanks," Lily said, handing him her empty bowl.

Wyatt smiled before getting up to place it in the sink. Lily watched him as he started a conversation with her aunts. It was moments like these that he almost seemed unrecognizable.

Where was the scrawny boy that was shorter than her? Where was the boy that still had grass stuck in his hair and two teeth knocked out from a rogue bludger? It was like she could still see his younger, eleven year old self just a pale imprint behind the tall seventeen year old.

He was much taller now, standing at 5'11. His short-cropped hair had grown shaggier with time, and he had filled out. But his relaxed, laid-back smile was still the same as ever.

He was, dare she say it, cute. But he had always been cute—now it was just harder to ignore.  
>In fact, she had many daydreams about tangling her fingers through his blonde hair or running her hands over his muscles.<p>

Lily physically shook her head before they wandered anywhere else. There was no possible way that she was going to chase after Wyatt. No, they had been friends for far too long to do that.

Not to mention, he was a huge flirt himself. Even now she could spot him charming her aunts. It wouldn't be good to be with a guy like him...

Back in Hogwarts, girls regularly threw themselves at him because he was so chivalrous and sweet.

Most of the time, he acted oblivious and shrugged them off—he never wanted to be purposefully rude.

"Lily! Come play Quidditch with us outside!" a few of her cousins yelled. She jumped in surprise but immediately complied—dragging Wyatt outside with her.

For the next hour or so Lily's family played several games of Quidditch. Soon it was a girl against boy game. James, Louis, and Teddy were chasers. Fred and Wyatt were beaters, while Hugo was keeper. Albus was the seeker. Rose, Lucy, and Molly were chasers while Arianna and Roxanne were beaters. Dominique was keeper, and Lily was seeker.

"Do you really think that you'll find the snitch before me?" Al yelled to Lily as they circled around the makeshift pitch.

"Well you shouldn't be surprised if I do!" Lily yelled back, smirking victoriously.

Al rolled his bright green eyes, just as Rose scored in the makeshift hoops.

After a few more points Fred started charming snowballs to distract the other team. He got Arianna right in the head and she retaliated by casting snow directly in his face.

Eventually it turned into one giant snowball fight...

"James! I'll get you back for that," Lily yelled as she shivered from the snow that her older brother stuffed down her back.

He ran off to scoop Arianna in his arms and dump her in a huge snow pile. However, someone else caught her eye. It was Wyatt chasing Hugo. She discreetly scooped some snow up and when he approached her, she chucked it right at his chest.

"Hey!" he said shocked. Lily just laughed in reply—clutching her stomach. After a moment, Wyatt shook his head and smirked before tackling her to the ground.

"Wyatt!" she shrieked as she fell back into the soft powder. It chilled her to the bone but she couldn't help but laugh. Wyatt joined in soon after—still on top of her. No one noticed them tangled together since they were a bit farther off from the group.

After they both caught their breath Lily sighed, "I hate you. You got me all wet."

Wyatt chuckled—his face inches away from hers, "You don't hate me."

Lily could see snow clinging to his eyebrows and eyelashes, "You're right I don't. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to get you back."

And with that she pushed him off of her, and charmed several snowballs to fly at him. She laughed as she watched him try to dodge them to no avail. It was actually quite hilarious to watch him try to swat them away when he could have just took out his own wand and charm them away.

After the cold weather proved to be too numb for them, they made their way inside the Burrow. They were handed hot mugs of cocoa and together they retreated to the kitchen.

"Hey Lily," Wyatt started as he sipped his cocoa.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll stay friends after we graduate?" he asked while staring at his mug of cocoa.

Lily looked at him in surprise. He looked rather...sad at the possibility of not being friends. Part of her was glad because she often had the same thoughts. "Of course we will. You'll be either be a successful Ministry official, or a reporter and I'll be a professional Quidditch player. Either way, we'll hang out during matches and after parties."

Wyatt glanced up and smiled warmly, "That sounds like a good future."

Lily smiled wryly, "Of course it does."

But it didn't sound like the _best_ future to her. She wanted to be more than just friends. She wanted to attend after parties with him as her date. She wanted to share an apartment with him. She didn't just want to be a friend.

And she didn't know how much longer she could last as a just a friend.

It was then, as they approached the living room, that she spotted the loveseat, nestled away in the corner. Surrounding her were couples that somehow got together because of that magical piece of furniture.

She had never been afraid of the couch like her other relatives. Instead she had been rather curious and interested. How was she supposed to find a person if her relatives kept scaring them away?

She had probably had fallen off the couch more times than all of her family members combined. She sat on the loveseat with Lysander Scamander first (who turned out to be gay), a few of Dom's French friends, and even one of Al's friends.

It seemed to be futile attempts that only resulted with bruising, but she was convinced that she would find her knight in shining armor with the help of the couch.

But was it possible that her knight in shining armor was right next to her? It was a risky thing to try, but she was impulsive enough to try it out.

So she led Wyatt to the couch without so much as a warning.

Luckily he didn't no anything about the sofa's powers, so he was completely unaware when they sank into its plush cushions.

"Wyatt, if I were to tell you that this love seat could predict the future of any couple would you believe me?" Lily asked slowly, as she angled her body to face him. For the moment the couch did not move.

Wyatt chuckled, "Nothing really surprises me anymore, Lily since I'm a muggleborn. So is it true?"

"Yes."

"Well that's—"

It was then that Lily first felt a nudge. It was almost unnoticeable—barely a budge. And then the sofa slowly started to constrict.

Part of her couldn't believe it. How was it that her soul mate was right in front of her? Was it possible to meet your future husband when you were only eleven?

"Er...what's going on? Lily?" Wyatt asked confused as his body was pressed up against hers. He had a look of slight alarm on his face.

She had always liked him unconditionally, but could the same be said for him? His bright blue eyes widened when the loveseat squeezed them together.

She could feel his hot breath on hers, and their faces were inches apart.

And so—before she could even think about her actions—she closed her eyes and kissed him.

His lips tasted like hot chocolate and he didn't respond for several seconds. She could feel the pressure of the loveseat decreasing and was about to pull away when he pulled her even closer. He kissed her breath away, and her heart continued to pound erratically against her chest.

His arm wrapped around her waist possessively and he was kissing her back eagerly. His lips were so soft and before she knew it, her own fingers were tugging at his silky hair. Her very nerves were on fire—making her skin tingle—and she couldn't help but wonder why they had not done this earlier.

"Hey! What do you think you're—" James voice was muffled and at the sound they both pulled away quickly. Lily's cheeks started heating up when she saw her mum restraining her older brother from punching Wyatt's lights out.

Before she could even get a word in, her mother was winking at her and started to pull James away by his ear.

"Mum! Ow! OW!"

Lily suppressed her giggles and turned to Wyatt who was looking a bit dazed.

They both smiled at each other for a moment before Lily whispered, "Happy Christmas."

For the rest of the night, they continued to cuddle on the loveseat—whispering sweet nothings to each other.

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. HOLY PICKLES! XD It's over. Oh my gosh. But at the same time not really since I have a few bonus chapters planned ;) So stay tuned. **

**Oh and second, who hates the new FF setup. I don't particularly like it, and I'm hoping it will grow on me. So far it's just been annoying.  
><strong>

****_OH, and once again, Wyatt Smith was_ created and belongs solely to Rionabelle. I'm merely borrowing him for the time being ;)__****

**Anyways, in other news, school just finished which means it's summer vacation! Woohoo! And also, because the next chapter is already written, it will most likely be a quick update! YAY!  
><strong>

**_Review Challenge: Favorite OC in this story? Which couples do you want to see in the bonus chapters? Got any questions for _me_?  
><em>_  
><em>Wow...so thank you to all of you that have been following this story and reviewing. You've been a wonderful audience and it has truly been a pleasure writing for all of you :) Thanks for sticking with this story and loving the love seat almost as much as me. I really appreciate all of it.  
><strong>

**Pickles  
><strong>


	14. Deleted: LilyJames: The Dinner

**A/N: So this chapter was originally meant to be my first chapter of the story, but I scrapped it due to the fact that I didn't like it very much and I thought it was rather boring. So it never got published until now...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deleted Chapter: LilyJames: The Dinner  
><strong>

James Potter bounded down the steps, skipping the last few ones in a haste to get to the door.

He found his girlfriend standing in the foyer. She wore a form-fitting casual blue dress that hugged her curves just enough and ended right above her knees. Her red hair curled loosely down her back and a simple silver bracelet hung on her left wrist.

She looked gorgeous.

"Hello, love," James greeted, kissing Lily Evans on her blushing cheek. "I can take it from here Tad," James assured the small house elf that was standing near Lily. The elf bowed, his nose nearly touching the ground, and walked away leaving the couple alone.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner," mentioned Lily shyly.

"Don't worry about it, after all you are my girlfriend," replied James. He grinned widely at the mention of 'girlfriend'; he'd been using the term every chance he got after becoming a couple. Six years _was _a long wait, after all.

Lily smiled automatically back at him, rolling her eyes, and James grabbed her delicate hand in his. He steered her through the large house.

Finally they came to the dining room. Saying the room was large was an understatement. The room was enormous! The room was probably bigger than Lily's whole house! A Monet hung on the far wall and the table looked big enough to fit a whole party. It was already set up. Dishes adorned the middle of the table, and a dazzling chandelier hung overhead.

Mr. Potter sat at the head of the table while Mrs. Potter sat on his right. James took a seat on his father's left side after chivalrously opening the chair for Lily next to him.

The four of them ate comfortably, while making small talk.

"So, Lily, what are you doing now that you've left Hogwarts?" questioned Mr. Potter.

"I'm thinking of applying to become an Auror," admitted Lily.

James choked on his potatoes.

"What? I thought you wanted to be a Healer," he spluttered, still coughing violently.

"Yes, because I wanted to help people. But with the Death Eaters rising, I've realized that it's more important to stop the danger before it affects the people. I'll still be helping people, just in a more exciting way, and I think that's what I've always wanted," countered Lily, who was keenly avoiding James' penetrating gaze.

"But you'll be in danger," he protested softly. Lily winced. She knew he would react like this.

"Yes, and so will you, James. Don't even try to deny it—I know you've always wanted to be an Auror," responded Lily. Her hand reached out to touch his face adoringly, but remembering her present company, she immediately stopped herself—blushing slightly as she returned to her dinner.

Somewhere in the middle of the third course, James grasped Lily's hand under the table—forcing him to use his left hand to eat clumsily.

"Are you sure you want to become an Auror, Lily?" pestered James.

"Yes. I've thought about this for a long time, and I've decided already," whispered Lily.

"So nothing I say is going to change your mind?"

"Nope."

James sighed heavily, his hand tightening around hers, as if he was afraid that Death Eaters were going to pop up and steal her away right then and there.

He tenderly traced circles on the back of her hand while they were served desert by several house elves.

Lily released James' hand as she dug into her pie enthusiastically—which meant that James' hand was now on her knee. It was slowly traveling upwards, when Lily noticed what he was doing.

"James, dear, chew your food more slowly," chided Mrs. Potter when she saw James choke once again. Lily pinched the inside of his thigh to stop his wandering hands. James' hand immediately retracted from her thigh, and instead jumped to his black shaggy hair.

"Yes, mum," he mumbled into his half-eaten pie.

"That was a wonderful dinner, Mrs. Potter," complimented Lily Evans, glancing down at her empty plate. Her stomach felt satisfyingly full.

"Why, thank you dear, I'm glad you enjoyed it—looks like you weren't the only one," Mrs. Potter replied, eyeing Mr. Potter who was meticulously loosening his belt.

Lily glanced at James who was rubbing his stomach lazily. His other hand was playing with Lily's reddish-coppery locks—twirling it around his fingers. He was humming softly and he looked so content with everything. Which, he probably was. After all, he had finally gotten the girl of his dreams, his parents were home and safe, and they had food on the table.

Everything was simply wonderful.

Mrs. Potter summoned Tad, who proceeded to clear the table. She and Mr. Potter discussed Ministry matters. Finally, James led Lily away, intertwining his fingers with hers. He was in a dreamy state that could only be acquired with large amounts of food, and pretty girls.

In fact, James was so distracted that he did even notice which sofa they sat on.

Needless to say, it was the ruby velvet love seat.

They couple cuddled on the couch, while they talked idly about the news in the Daily Prophet.

Lily was the first to notice something strange about the sofa.

"James could you scoot over?" Lily asked trying to get away from the shrinking sides.

"Hm?" asked James drowsily. He was gazing at Lily through half-lidded eyelids, a lazy grin on his face.

"Is the couch shrinking?" gasped Lily who was being forcibly pressed into James. His eyelids flew open, and he sat bolt upright. A large smile was rapidly spreading across his face.

"Lily! The couch is shrinking!" exclaimed James happily. He was observing the compressing love seat with a wondrous excitement.

"Why are you so happy about this?" asked Lily who was squirming—trying to get away from the pressing sides of the love seat. It was constricting them rapidly, compelling Lily to squish painfully into James, who was looking like Christmas had come early.

Suddenly, Lily's head was jerked towards James'.

"What are you—hmff."

James had silenced Lily with a deep, passionate kiss. Lily gripped the collar of James' maroon dress shirt, while he tangled his fingers into her amber colored tresses. His lips massaged hers fervently, and Lily opened her lips slightly—allowing James' tongue to slip in between her lips.

They continued kissing even after the pain in both of their sides subsided. Finally they both pulled away, breathing heavily, their breaths warm on each other's face.

James nuzzled his face into Lily's neck, inhaling her heady scent.

"Olive Ou," mumbled James into the crook of Lily's neck.

"What are you talking about?" giggled Lily quietly, running her hands through his black hair—making it messier than usual. She was feeling giddy—snogging James Potter did that to a girl.

James pulled back, smiling widely, "I love you, Lily Evans."

Lily grinned back, and kissed him bashfully on the lips.

"I love you too, James."

"We're going to last," murmured James so softly that Lily didn't hear him.

The couple snuggled on the love seat while they fell into a comfortable silence.

Little did they know that their names were carved into the bottom of the love seat... 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Do you like it more or less than the other Lily/James chapter? I ended up taking the last 4 lines and sort of changed them for Molly and Arthur's chapter :P**

**Oh, and what do you know, I UPDATED ON TIME. :D  
><strong>

**Review Challenge: Favorite color? Actor?  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading!  
>Pickles<strong>


	15. Bonus continue: Rose&Scorpius: The Party

**Bonus Chapter: Rose/ Scorpius: The Party**

* * *

><p>Their hands were intertwined which basically gave Ron the cue to start hyperventilating and stomp around like a distressed elephant. Little did he know that his wife made sure to include Scorpius on the guest list for Teddy's birthday. He was family as well as Albus' best friend, surely he couldn't miss out.<p>

But even she didn't expect this.

And it was almost all she could do to try and prevent Ron from utterly destroying Scorpius Malfoy when Scorpius placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"What is she doing here with _him? _Has she lost her minds? I thought she had inherited _your _brains! But she's gone _mad_! I knew we should have never skipped that appointment at St. Mungo's. Now look what's happened," Ron Weasley ranted angrily his gaze firmly fixated on the regal blonde that accompanied his daughter into the Burrow.

"Ron would you calm down? He's acting like a perfect gentleman. There's no need to fuss over those two. In fact if I didn't know any better, Rose looks very pleased," Hermioned argued quietly, barely restraining the smug grin on her face. Ever since the two had kissed on that fateful Valentine's day party years ago, she had known that she'd eventually be welcoming Scorpius into the Weasley family.

Ron took the time to slowly turn and face Hermione with an utterly gobsmacked expression before swinging his head back around to carefully inspect his daughter's expression.

Hermione just chuckled and ladled more food onto his plate. That always seemed to distract him...

* * *

><p>"You're shaking," Scorpius noted as he appraised his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Oh don't mind me. It's not like my dad going to murder you any second now. It's not like my uncles are going to stun you the minute the see you. Everything's _fine_," Rose replied sarcastically while Scorpius rolled his eyes, his grip tightening around her hand.

"You're overreacting-"

"Am not! Didn't you see the way my dad was staring at you? Merlin it's a wonder he didn't come in and tackle you."

Scorpius did notice but he wasn't about to say anything to Rose. His knees even buckled just from the glare he received when they came in holding hands. There were a million and one ways he was about to die and they were all swirling in the depths of Mr. Weasley's eyes. He was very scared of the auror.

But something about Mrs. Weasley's gaze calmed the nervous storm rumbling inside of his stomach. She seemed to approve of him, and that's all he needed. Now all he had to do was win over Mr. Weasley.

"It'll be okay if we don't start any arguments," Scorpius reassured as he gently kissed Rose on the cheek. She sighed in response leaning into his touch, and he could feel the hesitation and apprehensiveness slip away from her body.

"If you say so," she murmurred.

"So I'm thinking there's at least a thirty-five percent chance that Uncle Ron will kill Scorpius before Teddy cuts his birthday cake," James Sirius Potter declared factually, turning around and assessing each of his cousins. His jet black hair flopped over his forehead and his brown eyes seemed to gleam mischievously.

Fred disagreed, "Really? I'm thinking he's going to be stunned before the first course is done."

"Oh please. Like Aunt Hermione is going to let anything happen to either of them," Lily Potter argued with a flick of her red hair. Next to her, Hugo nodded in slow agreement.

"Dinner is going to be...strange," Hugo finally said decisively. His fingers threaded through his auburn in a nervous fashion as he surveyed his cousins.

Oh how right he was...

* * *

><p>"Could you pass the peas, please?" Uncle Harry asked nodding his head towards Scorpius who was closest. Scorpius politely handed him the bowl of peas barely looking at him, almost too scared to make eye contact while Rose rolled her eyes surreptitiously next to him.<p>

Everybody was either walking on eggshells around her or were studiously ignoring Scorpius like he didn't exist. The only person that was acting somewhat normal was Aunt Hermione, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny. Even her cousins were quiet as if waiting for a grenade to explode any minute.

"Hey George, how's that new product going?" her father asked, completely ignoring Scorpius to talk to her uncle who was seated right next to her boyfriend.

Barely controlling her temper, Rose carefully set down her forks, ready to pick an argument with Ron when she felt a hand clasp around her knee.

She turned with an annoyed expression to Scorpius who continued to eat dinner as if there was nothing remotely wrong.

"What?" Rose hissed barely turning her head so people wouldn't pay attention to her and Scorpius.

"Do you remember what we agreed on before we came here?" Scorpius asked as if he was talking to his dinner.

Rose turned to look at him with a scowl gracing her face.

"I know I promised I wouldn't start anything but this is getting ridiculous. But their either ignoring you completely or tip-toeing around the subject. Neither of which is good," Rose whispered, her eyebrows knitting together in suppressed annoyance.

His hand started rubbing circles into her skin, simultaneously causing her heart to race and quelling her bubbling anger.

"They're still getting used to us," Scorpius said turning to face her glare with a calm expression. "Just give them some more time."

Rose's grip on her chair tightened, "How will they come to accept us if they don't talk to you?"

His hand squeezed her thigh, a smile accompanying his actions, "It'll be all right. You worry to much, love."

Someone across the table cleared their throat and in a quick, fluid motion, Rose shoved Scorpius' hand off of her leg, (as if everyone could see the contact under the table) and whipped her head to see Aunt Ginny chuckling into her soup.

Neither she nor Scorpius realized just how close they were getting - their faces inches apart. Rose could her face flushing in embarrassment, and her knee burning from Scorpius' actions. It was like someone had caught her hand in the cookie jar.

Chancing a glance at her own father she saw him frowning, his hand clutching his fork like he was about to use it to stab Scorpius. He shared the same tell-tale blush Rose had which started at his ears and covered his freckled cheeks.

Oops. She was going to be in trouble now.

She picked up her fork in a forced calm manner, attempting some kind of semblance of normalcy. But before she could put another bite into her mouth she heard her father clear his throat.

"Rose? Could I talk to you privately for a moment?" Ron asked in a strained voice.

Rose glanced up in surprise, her eyes darting to her shocked mother and nervous-looking boyfriend.

"Now?" Ron said a bit louder.

Rose quickly scooted out from her seat and followed her dad towards the kitchen, where the door closed behind them.

Rose shifted her weight from foot to foot as she dawdled by the sink and the colorful collections of pans. Ron leaned against the refrigerator, appraising his daughter with narrowed blue eyes. Under his gaze, Rose struggled not to twitch or fidget. What was he going to say to her?

"Rose, why didn't you tell me about Scorpius?" Ron finally choked out looking supremely awkward about the situation.

Rose's eyes turned into wide saucers at her father's question. Did he really not know?

"Daddy, you would have reacted badly. Of course I didn't want to tell you!" Rose finally replied, her heart beating fast. Was she being too blunt? It was the truth though. If she had ever managed to tell her dad beforehand that she was dating the youngest Malfoy he would have had a heart attack.

Ron winced at her accusation, but in a lower voice he said, "Why did you even bring him here then? Huh? Instead of just coming to a small family dinner with your mother, Hugo, and I?"

"Because I at this point I just wanted to get it over with. We've been dating for four months and Scorpius has been bugging me about introducing him to the rest of the Weasleys so I thought I would just bring him to Teddy's birthday. Plus Teddy is technically his cousin..."

Ron's eyes bugged out, and in a whisper he said, "You've been dating him for four months?"

"Daddy," Rose said in an exasperated voice, crossing her freckled arms and exhaling.

"I can't believe you never said anything to anyone. Have you met his parents?" Ron asked, rubbing a weary hand over his eyes like he couldn't bear to see his daughter at this point.

Rose blushed and wrung her hands, trying to get rid of the antsy feeling that was travelling through her very veins, "Yes. Yes I have, they were very nice to me."

"What?"

"Daddy, please! I love him!"

"You what?" Ron finally ground out, his eyes wide and tone challenging.

With a newfound courage she didn't know she had, Rose lifted up her chin and retorted clearly, "You heard me. I love him, and he loves me too."

Ron physically stepped back at his daughter's words, too taken aback to even sputter out a suitable reply.

Finally, as he gathered his wits he called for his wife, "Hermione! Can you come in here please?"

They examined each other as Hermione came into the room looking annoyed with the whole charade.

"What is going on here? Ronald, you're causing a scene. Both of you get back in there right now," Hermione said, her hands on her hips.

Ron barely paid attention to her words, instead he announced, "No I've heard what I wanted to hear. And now I think that the only thing we can do is let Rose and Scorpius sit on the couch."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Right now? Ron, your mother has just pulled out the pudding."

Rose interrupted, "Really? That's it? That's all I have to do to get you off my back about our relationship?"

"If the couch doesn't throw you off that is," Ron said with pursed lips.

And for the first time that night, a genuine smile lit up Rose's freckled face. She had all ready sat on the couch with Scorpius. It would be fine. Everything would be fine.

With a determined stride she went into the dining room and pulled Scorpius from her seat.

"Just a moment everyone. Sorry Teddy. We just have to settle things once and for all here," Rose declared, surveying everyone in the room.

"What's going on?" Scorpius whispered to her as she lead him away from the dining room.

She knew rather than heard her cousins following her into the living room.

"Oh nothing, don't worry. I just want you to sit on this couch for me," Rose replied with an impish smile.

Scorpius looked adorably confused until he recognized the red couch. It looked even weathered than he remembered, it's velvet surface looking a bit lackluster but still full of so much character. The stitching had come out in a few places and the stuffing had come out somewhere near the back of the loveseat.

"All right if you say so," Scorpius said as he settle into the lush cushions. It seemed to swallow him and for a moment Rose just gazed at him. His gray eyes seemed to pin her down with a weight that made her squirm, her blood quickly rushing to her cheeks. His blonde hair matched his alabaster skin, and his arms stretched across the back of the couch making him look all the more inviting.

And so with a knowing smile she sat down, sinking into the feel of his body against hers and the soft cushions that seemed to caress her body.

Or was it shrinking?

With a gasp and a startled yelp she looked triumphantly at her family that stood around in stunned silence, watching as the loveseat constricted the couples so their chests pressed together - their hearts beating against one another.

And with the fleeting thoughts of love and happiness, Rose leaned her heads towards Scorpius who was already cupping her chin in his hand.

Their lips met gently and slowly, and she heard a disgusted sound from most likely her brother. But she barely even heard him, too consumed by the feel of Scorpius and the feelings he invoked inside her body. Her chest was a volcano, erupting inside of her, drenching her stomach with molten lava and warmth as Scorpius' hands tangled through her red hair.

It felt so right.

And when she pulled away from him reluctantly she saw her father with a stunned expression on his face, and her mother who was smiling at them.

She could see the slow, grudging approval in her father's eyes that night and it only grew as the months went on.

Scorpius was allowed for Sunday dinners, and despite every throwball question her dad asked Scorpius, he managed to shine more and more in her parents' eyes. It wasn't until a cold December night that Rose knew that her father was really okay with Scorpius.

He pulled the blond boy out of hearing distance from his two favorite females and asked Scorpius gruffly, "Malfoy...do you really love my daughter?"

And with a sincere nod Scorpius answered, "I do Mr. Weasley. I really do."

"...Take care of her, okay?" Ron finally sighed, his shoulders drooping down as if a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"I will Mr. Weasley. I promise, I'd never hurt her."

"Alright then...Welcome to the family Scorpius," Ron said with a slow curl of his mouth.

_FIN_

* * *

><p><em>AN: Oh boy oh boy oh boy. This story was never fully completed and has been left to sitting here for a very long long time. I apologize to anyone who never really had a proper ending but here it is! The last chapter of this fic.  
>God I barely remember starting this fic. because it was so long ago, but the idea came to me quite randomly. But it has been by far my favorite fanficiton fic that I've ever written. I wasn't controlled necessarily by a plot which I loved. Plus, each couple had so many things to explore in their relationship. Every couple had a different dynamic and I loved writing about it. By far my favorite part of writing each chapter was thinking of all the different ways I could get them on to the couch. I don't have a favorite chapter either.<br>One thing to note though is that these story could not have been produced without the help of some fantastic people:_

_OfficialScrollKeeper: Darling, I have no idea if you're reading this because it's been so long since we talked, but I can't thank you enough for your support. I come to you with almost all of my story ideas and you always help me sort through the muddle of my thoughts. You also lent me a fantastic OC! For that I will always be grateful._

_Rionabelle: You were also so very supportive with this story and my others. You lent me a wonderful OC as well and I've had so much fun writing about Lily and Wyatt. Again, I haven't talked to you in a long time, but you've been so very helpful throughout all of my writing endeavors. _

_Anyways, thank you to all of you who have stuck with this fic. since the beginning. I've thoroughly enjoyed seeing so many people read and love an unconventional Harry Potter fanfic that's mostly made up from my imagination. Thank you thank you thank you for all of the reviews, PM's, and support. You guys are the loveliest readers I could ever hope for.  
><em>_And with that it is my honour to say that this story is _finally_ completed._

_Thank you and I hope you have an awesome rest of the week,  
><em>_Pickles_


End file.
